He so Beautiful!
by amibaekyeol461
Summary: (Chap 7 update!) Summary :Byun Baekhyun, seorang pianis terkenal di dunia, hingga pada suatu hari ia mulai tidak betah dengan perlakuan orang tuanya dan kabur dari rumahnya, hingga paman Baekhyun menemukan jalan untuk baekhyun, yaitu menyekolahkannya di asrama namja! CHANBAEK!/GS!/DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

He so beautiful!

Main cast:

-Byun Baekhyun

-Park Chanyeol

Rate : M/eh nggak T

Genre :Romance/Drama

.

.

.

.

Summary :Byun Baekhyun, seorang pianis terkenal di dunia, hingga pada suatu hari ia mulai tidak betah dengan perlakuan orang tuanya dan kabur dari rumahnya, hingga paman Baekhyun menemukan jalan untuk baekhyun, yaitu menyekolahkannya di asrama namja! Bagaimana jika Baekhyun bertemu namja yang sekamar dengannya dan selalu membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang.

.

.

.

WARNING! GENDERSWITCH FOR UKE!

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READING!

TYPO EPRIWER!

HAPPY READING!

Seorang yeoja berambut brunette tengah berlari dengan tas merah muda yang berisi pakaian yang bertengger di pundaknya, tangan yeoja itu bergetar, begitu juga bibirnya, air mata mengalir deras dari kedua hazelnya. Yeoja itu menangis sembari berusaha menghubungi nomor yang ada di handphonenya. Yeoja itu terus berusaha menghubunginya, belum lagi ia melihat sekumpulan body guard eommanya yang berlari mengejarnya.

"Baekkie-ah!"panggil seseorang namja. Yeoja itu mmenolehkan kepalanya, mendapati pamannya yang terdapat di mobil porsche silver.

"Kyu samchoon!"jerit gadis berusia 17 tahun itu.

"Naiklah! Cepat!"yeoja yang dipanggil 'Baekkie-ah' itu mengangguk, lalu memasuki mobil porsche milik pamannya itu.

Byun Baekhyun, yeoja berambut brunette sepinggang yang terkesan imut dan menggemaskan, pianis terkenal di dunia, itu sekarang menangis terisak di pelukan bibinya, meluapkan semua isi hatinya disana. Sungmin -bibi Baekhyun, kini tengah menenangkan Baekhyun yang masih terisak. Ia berusaha memberikan kata -kata penyemangat kepada baekhyun, tapi akhirnya yeoja bereyeliner itu menggeleng, dan masih terus terisak

.Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, Baekhyun mulai tenang. Sungmin pun memberikan teh hijau ke hadapan Baekhyun yang langsung diteguk habis yeoja itu.

"Kau ini kenapa? Membuat orang panik saja."gerutu Kyuhyun- Paman Baekhyun.

"Eomma, hiksss..."tangis Baekhyun kembali meledak, yang membuat Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tajam. Akhirnya Kyuhyun memilih mengalah, lalu mengelus surai brunette milik baekhyun.

"Tidak ada cara lain baek, kau harus mau-"

"Apa itu samchoon?"potong baekhyun, matanya yang berair itu sekarang berbinar lucu.

"Kau harus sekolah di asrama namja, tidak ada cara lain."

"MWO?"jerit Sungmin dan Baekhyun menyeringai, lalu menatap rambut sepinggang Baekhyun yang yeoja itu urai. Baekhyun yang mengetahui samchoonnya ini merencakan sesuatu, langsung menyembunyikan rambutnya dan menatap pamannya tajam.

"Rambut panjangmu itu harus dipotong, kau sekolah di asrama milikku, jadi tenang saja, aku akan memperketat penjagaammu."

"Ya tuhan, Samchoon, rambutku?"

"Harus dan mulai besok siang, namamu Cho Hyun Jae."

Baekhyun memandang dirinya di cermin, potongan khas anak laki - laki yang sangat cocok dengan tubuh mungilnya, belum lagi poni yang di gunakan membuat Baekhyun terlihat seperti bocah sekolah dasar yang sangat imut. Siapa yang melakukan ini? Jangan tanyakan, ini ide gila dari paman Baekhyun, beruntung Sungmin memiliki salon, jadi Baekhyun tidak perlu ke salon atau sebagainya, hanya perlu duduk manis di kursi dan gunting rambut Sungmin akan beraksi.

"Kau benar - benar seperti _namja,_ hanya saja jakun dan wajah imutmu itu yang membuat orang mengiramu _yeoja._"Ejek Kyuhyun, Baekhyun pun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Kapan aku berangkat?"tanya Baekhyun, ia masih sedikit kesal karena _Bully_an dari pamannya itu.

"Sekarang, sebelum wartawan dan _Bodyguard_ Ibumu itu menemukanmu."ujar Kyuhyun, Baekhyun mengangguk lalu mengambil kopernya yang sudah siap.

"Kajja~"ajak Baekhyun, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun tersenyum, mereka belum pernah melihat Baekhyun _sesenang_ ini sebelumnya.

"Annyeonghasseo~ Byun-ah mianhae, Cho Hyun Jae imnida."Baekhyun memperkenalkan dirinya di depan kelasnya, sampai guru cantik itu tersenyum.

"Okay, Hyun Jae?"tanya guru _yeoja _itu dengan name tag 'Jessica Jung'

"Ne sonsaengnim?"Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya, "Kau bisa duduk si sebelah Do Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo-ssi! Angkat tanganmu!"seorang yeoja bermata bulat itu pun mengangkat tangannya, Baekhyun pun membungkukan badannya lalu berjalan ke arah meja Kyungsoo.

"Annyeong, Do Kyungsoo imnida."

"A-ah, annyeong."Baekhyun pun menjabat tangan Kyungsoo, "Kau benar - benar seperti Baekhyun."

"E-eh?"

"Ne, Byun Baekhyun, Suaramu, wajahmu, benar - benar mirip, dan... kudengar berita di pagi jika Pianis genius itu hilang, Ku harap kau bukan Baekhyun."Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, laku membisikan sesuatu.

"_aku memang Byun Baekhyun."_

"mwo?"

"Aku mempercayaimu soo-ie, jaga rahasiaku, pegang erat - erat ne?"

Baekhyun memainkan jarinya di atas meja, ia mengamati yeoja di sebelahnya yang sangat serius memperhatikan Jessica sonsaengnim yang tengah menerangkan pelajaran bahasa inggris. Dan tak lama kemudian ia sadar jika Jessica sonsaengnim memanggil Baekhyun.

"A-ah, mianhae... Wae sonsaeng?"

"Teman satu kamarmu akan kesana, kau juga lebih baik kesana, kau bisa libur dulu hari ini."ujar Jessica, Baekhyun pun mengangguk, lalu keluar dari kelasnya dan menemukan Kyuhyun yang tengah menggerutu.

"Lama sekali,"decak Kyuhyun, Baekhyun meringis, lalu mengikuti Kyuhyun ke Asrama.

Baekhyun mengayunkan kakinya di ranjang tingkat paling atas, sambil menunggu teman sekamarnya datang. Baekhyun memainkam bantal dan gulingnya dan tak lama kemudian, ia mendengar suara pintu dibuka.

Cklek...

"Annyeong~"sapa Baekhyun ramah, tapi namja itu hanya melihat Baekhyun sekilas, lalu mengangguk.

_Ugh,sombongnya._ Gerutu Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Cho Hyun Jae imnida, kau?"

"Park Chanyeol."jawab _namja _dengan tinggi sekitar 185 cm itu. Baekhyun mengangguk, lalu menatap Chanyeol yang tengah berbaring di ranjang dengan smartphone yang ia gunakan, Di asrama milik Kyuhyun memang diperbolehkan membawa Handphone maupun semacamnya.

Karena merasa di acuhkan, Baekhyun langsung menaiki ranjangnya, lalu mulai memajamkan matanya perlahan sampai akhirnya ia terbawa ke alam mimpi.

"Ya! Bangunlah!"Baekhyun terbangun karena merasakan ada yang menepuk pipinya kasar.

"Eummhh~"Baekhyun menggeliat kecil dan akhirnya mendapat tamparan di pantatnya.

PLAKK!

"Aww!"jerit Baekhyun, ia pun menatap tajam Chanyeol yang membangunkannya dengan kasar. "Cepat makan malam sana."

"Aku kan tidak tahu tempatnya."jawab Baekhyun polos, Chanyeol hanya mendengus, lalu menarik tangan Baekhyun kasar menuju dapur. Baekhyun berusaha meronta, tapi tenaga chanyeol lebih besar darinya, belum lagi cengkraman chanyeol yang terlalu kuat membuat pergelangan tangannya terluka.

"Disana, sekarang kau tahu kan?"ujar Chanyeol dingin, tapi raut dinginnya berubah ketika melihat pergelangan Baekhyun yang berdarah.

Baekhyun menepis tangan Chanyeol yang akan menyentuh lagi pergelangan tangannya. "Ya! Aku hanya ingin melihatnya!"kesal Chanyeol, Baekhyun terdiam, ia sangat gugup sekarang. Entah sejak kapan kenapa, jantung yeoja itu berdegup sangat kencang, apalagi saat menatap Chanyeol.

"Kutunggu kau di kamar, kau bisa makan malam dulu."pinta Chanyeol, Baekhyun pun mengangguk kecil, dan jika dilihat lebih jelas, Chanyeol tersenyum ke arah baekhyun!

"Kau sendiri bagaimana?"tanya Baekhyun, Chanyeol nampak bimbang.

"Aku sudah makan, aku duluan."lagi - lagi Baekhyun menggerutu kesal.

_Disini tidak ada yang kukenal huweee T-T. _batin Baekhyun, ia pun memberanikan diri ke dapur sendirian, sendirian, ingat itu SENDIRIAN!

Sesampainya di kamar, Baekhyun sudah menemukan Chanyeol yang tengah guling - gulingan(?) di ranjangnya, Baekhyun pun menatap namja itu sekilas, lalu berjalan ke meja belajarnya, dan Baekhyun baru ingat jika jadwal pelajarannya ia tinggal di laci meja tadi. _huwaaa masa harus pinjam Chanyeol? Malu ah! Kyungsoo? Kamarnya dimana? Huwaaa~T.T. _Baekhyun pun menyadari jika ada seseorang yang menyerahkan sesuatu di menoleh, ia pun menemukan selembar jadwal pelajaran.

"Pakai dulu punyaku."pinta Chanyeol, Baekhyun pun menurut, mencatat semua jadwalnya lalu menyerahkannya kembali ke Chanyeol.

"Eumm, Gomawo Chanyeol-ssi."

"Cheonma."jawab Chanyeol singkat yang membuat Baekhyun mendengus kesal lagi.

_Ugh, satu kamar dengan orang yang sombongnya minta ampun, besok samchoon harus tanggung jawab pokoknya :3._ batin baekhyun.

Sinar matahari mulai masuk dan menusuk di ruangan dua- ah ani, satu laki-laki dan perempuan, yang membuat Baekhyun menggeliat lalu mengambil handphonenya. Mata sipitnya terbelalak ketika melihat jam di handphonenya.

"Omoo~ pukul 7!"suara Baekhyun yang cetar membahana badai ulala itu menggema di kamarnya, membuat Chanyeol yang masih tertidur terlonjak kaget.

"YA! PENDEK! TENANGLAH!"balas Chanyeol kesal.

"TENANG BAGAIMANA? INI SUDAH JAM 7 BABOOO!"

"Mwo?"tanya Chanyeol lagi, ia pun langsung menyeret Baekhyun ke kamar mandi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!"tanya Baekhyun dengan pipi merona, Chanyeol sudah _halfnaked _ di hadapannya.

"Tentu saja mandi bersama! kau mau terlambat?"tanya Chanyeol, ia hendak melepaskan celana piyamanya, tapi Baekhyun langsung segera beranjak dan keluar kamar mandi. _oh god, _wajahnya semerah tomat sekarang.

'_Hyun Jae-ssi? kenapa keluar? kita bisa terlambat nanti.'_tanya chanyeol dari kamar mandi.

"kau duluan saja yeol, dan jangan pakai embel - embel ssi lagi,"

Baekhyun mengutak atik handphone di tangannya, ia akan bolos hari ini, beruntung Kyuhyun pemilik sekolah plus asramanya, jadi, itu bukan masalah untuk Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya berkali kali, ia menatap wallpaper handphonenya, Eommanya-Eunhyuk yang tengah tersenyum ke arah kamera, begitu juga dengan Baekhyun yang tersenyum, Baekhyun sangat cantik dengan balutan dress biru muda, dan juga eommanya yang memakai dress berwarna biru tua, benar - benar pasangan eomma-anak yang cocok. pasti itu pikiran orang yang melihat foto itu, lain dengan Baekhyun, ia tengah melakukan _fakesmile_nya saat itu, begitu juga dengan foto - foto lainnya, ia selalu seperti itu, tidak pernah tulus dalam melakukan kegiatan konsernya maupun saat ia bersama keluarganya, ia merasa seperti terjebak dalam _neraka._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_To be continued..._

_P.S : anyeonggg~ saya author baru disini, gimana ceritanya? jelek? gak memuaskan? maaf ya, bisa di maklumi kan? huhuhuhu :" . maap kalo alurnya kecepetan atau sebagainya, cerita ini terinspirasi dari novel korea yang judulnya Sweet Melody karya dari Baek Myo, tapi ceritanya bener - bener beda kok, yang sama cuma cewek yang nyamar jadi cowok._

_Review please? _


	2. Chapter 2

He so Beautiful!

Main Cast :

-Byun Baekhyun

-Park Chanyeol

Other Cast :

-All EXO member, SuperJunior, SNSD,and Others.

Rate : T (gak bisa bikin yang rate M :v)

Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort/cari sendiri yes

.

.

.

.

WARNING GENDER SWITCH FOR UKE!

DLDR! SIDERS MENJAUH!

TYPO EPRIWER!

BAHASA NGGAK EYD! ABSURD!

HAPPY READING!

.

.

.

Note : Come Back Home~ /Plak oke, oke, saya selaku pacarnya chanyeol /di gebukin minta maap karena banyaknya kesalahan teknis yang terjadi di chapter sebelumnya,trus ada yang tanya gini 'Kyungsoo yeoja ya? bukannya Baek itu di asrama khusus namja?' nah, maksudnya gini, asrama sama sekolahnya pisah, jadi kalo mau berangkat ke sekolah musti jalan kaki, laahh.. sekolahnya itu gk dibuat khusus namja, ada yeojanya juga, lahh kyungsoo nya itu, ada asrama yeoja, lah asramanya itu deket sama asrama namja (paham nggak?) .Author bener bener minta maap, namanya manusia, pastikan ga pernah luput dari kesalahan *nahlo. Eh? kepanjangan ya? oke oke, langsung baca aja, gaada sumnarynya! langsung cekidot~

.

.

.

.

Setelah lama bersemedi(?) sembari memandang handphonenya, Baekhyun terdiam, mengingat - ingat saat masa kecilnya dulu, bermain layang - layang, piknik bersama, bercanda, berbagi cerita bersama, dan semua itu musnah karena piano.

flashback

"Saengil Chukkae Hamnida Baekhyunnie~, Semoga anak eomma ini bertambah cantik, imut,, menggemaskan, dan pintar."ujar Eunhyuk sembari mengacak rambut hitam Baekhyun.

"Eomma hadiah~"rengek Baekhyun, mata sipitnya berbinar - binar lucu, membhat eommanya gemas lalu mencubit hidung dan pipi Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya terkekeh kecil, lalu memeluk eommanya yang tengah membungkuk ke arahnya.

"Coba baekhyun tutup mata."pinta Donghae- appa Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengangguk, lalu meletakan kedua telapak tangan mungilnya di wajah, setelah itu meraih pergelangan tangan eomma dan appanya , Donghae, dengan Eunhyuk pun dengan perlahan menuntun yeoja berumur 10 tahun itu.

_AtBaekhyunRoom_

"Sekarang Baekki buka mata."pinta Donghae, Baekhyun mengangguk, lalu membuka matanya muata sipitnya langsung terbuka lebar, melihat Piano putih di depan matanya, ini keinginannya sejak dulu, Baekhyun pun berlari kecil lalu memeluk Piano putih itu.

"Baekkie suka?"tanya Eunhyuk, Baekhyun mengangguk, ia pun mencoba menekan tuts piano itu.

"Ayo bermain dengan eomma."ajak Eunhyuk dengan riang, Baekhyun pun mengangguk antusias. Dan tak lama kemudian, suara piano terdengar dari kamar Baekhyun.

"Ia sangat jenius Hae! dia akan menjadi Pianis genius! dan dapat menghasilkan uang untuk kita !"Baekhyun yang menguping pembicaraan appa dan eommanya itu pun mulai bingung. Dan esoknya, Baekhyun merasa itu dimulainya bencana dalam hidupnya, tidak ada lagi bermain layang - layang, berbagi cerita, bercanda bersama, yang ada hanya Baekhyun yang terus - terusan belajar piano, apalagi adanya guru musik yang eommanya panggilkan untuk Baekhyun,, bahkan usai les piano itu pun Baekhyun masih pinta eommanya untuk memainkan pianonya, jujur, Baekhyun sangat lapar pada saat itu, ia hanya sarapan dan sekarang ia benar - benar lapar..

"eomma..."panggil Baekhyun lirih, Eunhyuk pun mematap Baekhyun.

"Sudah selesai?"

"Eomma, aku lapar..."

"Tidak Baek, kau harus latihan lagi, seminggu lagi kau ada lomba."balas Eunhyuk, Baekhyun terdiam, ia mendongak, menatap eommanya yang sekarang berubah, tatapannya, senyumannya, dan juga nada bicaranya, itu benar -benar bukan seperti Eunhyuk yang biasanya

End of Flashback

Jogeuman nalgaetjit neol hyanghan ikkeullim

naege ttaraora sonjitan geot gataseo

Aejeolhan nunbitgwa mueonui iyagi

gaseume hoeoriga morachideon geunal bam~

Baekhyun yang terbangun dari lamunannya itu langsung menatap handphonenya. Ia melihat nama penelpon disana, dan disana tertulis 'Eomma '.

Air mamulai leleh dari kedua mata bereyesmile itu, ia kembali menangis tanpa ada Paman maupun Bibinya yang akan selalu menghiburnya, mengelus punggungnya perlahan. Baekhyun termenung, lagi lagi ia terdiam sambil memandang handphonenya.

"Eomma... mianhae, bogoshippo.."Baekhyun langsung menggledah(?) handphonenya, hanya mengambil kartu perdananya lalu mematahkannya.

KRAKK! (backsound gagal )

"Ukhh, aku lapar -3-."keluh baekhyun, ia pun mengambil jaket merahnya lalu mengendap-endap keluar kamar.

"Baekhyun noona?"Baekhyun tersentak, ia mendengar suara namja yang sangat familar di telingannya, jari - jari tangann Baekhyun gemetar, keringat dingin mulai mengalir dari pelipisnya. Se ingat Baekhyun, tidak ada yang ia kenal disini, atau jangan - jangan fansnya? tidak - tidak, Baekhyun bahkan sudah sangat berbeda dari tampilan biasanya, bahkan poni yang biasanya menutupi dahinya sekarang di beri gel agar berdiri, oke Kyuhyun memang perlu diberi jempol karena bisa menyulap Baekhyun yang girlynya minta ampun jadi seperti ini. Tunggu dulu, nanti bahas Baekhyunnya, siapa namja di belakang Baekhyun?

Dengan gemetaran, Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya, menemukan namjia berkulit tan yang sangat ia kenal.

"CHO JONGIN?"

.

.

.

.

To be continued /Plakk!

eh nggak ding XD

"Ini benar Baekhyun Noona?"tanya namja itu hati - hati. Baekhyun langsung mengangguk cepat, lalu menghampiri namja itu.

"Jangan bilang jika appaku yang merencanakan ini."lanjut Jongin.

"Yeah,kau tau appamu kan? ada - ada saja."Baekhyun berjalan mengikuti Jongin, tapi seketika langkahnya terhenti.

"Kau bolos?"tanya Baekhyun, Jongin hanya nyengir, menampakan dua puluh giginya yang hanya menggeleng, tapi ia masih merasakan ada yang ganjil di sekitarnya.

"mana kembaranmu?"tanya Baekhyun, Jongin lagi lagi nyengir, lalu menunjuk - nunjuk kamarnya.

"Kau usil sekali,"Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, lalu berjalan ke kamar si kembar Sehun dan Jongin.

"Yo~ Hunnaaa~ lihat siapa yang kutemukan hari ini!"jerit Jongin, Baekhyun hanya menggeleng - geleng melihat tingkah Jongin yang kekanakan, Ohya, perkenalkan, itu anak Kyuhyun dan Sungmin,Cho Sehun dan Cho Jongin, oke itu aneh, salahkan author yang maksa Jongin jadi kembaran Sehun. Tapi terkadang orang melihat mereka seperti sahabat, bukan kembar, apalagi melihat Jongin yang err... sedikit 'hitam' iya sedikit 'hitam' dari Sehun, itu karena dulunya Jongin mantan tukang ngamen di prapatan jalan raya Seoul yang panasnya minta ampun/Plakk/di gampar fans kai/Abaikan.

"Thorr... jangan nistain gue pliss :3"

"iye, iye, maap."

Kembali ke BaekHunJong

Mata Sehun yang masih sedikit menutup karena mengantuk itu tiba - tiba terbelalak, belum lagi melihat Baekhyun yang tersenyum ke arahnya, itu membuat Sehun mengucek matanya berkali - kali.

"Jong, tampar aku."

PLAKKK!

"YA! BABO! JANGAN KERAS - KERAS!"bentak Sehun, Jongin pun segera membantah, dan akhirnya terjadilah perang baju kotor, bantal, guling dan mulut.

"Kalian bisa diam tidak? temani aku cari makan di luar."

"Micheosseo?"tanya si kembar bersamaan, Baekhyun terkekeh, lalu mengacak kedua rambut sepupunya itu.

"Demi tuhan, noona, kau sekarang jadi buronan tau."Ujar Sehun, lalu menampar pipi Jongin keras - keras dan kembali lah terjadinya perang yang menewaskan(?) beberapa semut yang ada disana karena mereka saling melempar Bantal, guling,da beberapa barang mereka, katanya sih asal bisa dilempar. Baekhyun mulai geram, hingga akhirnya melemparkan guling dan bantal ke wajah jongin dan sehun.

"KALIAN BISA TENANG TIDAK?"

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menyeringai jahil karena sudah menguras kedua dompet milik Sehun dan Jongin, walaupun isi dompet Jongin hanya sedikit, kata sehun sih, untuk membeli kaset kesukaan Jongin.

Baekhyun hanya memanggut - manggut polos, sedangkan JongHun menghela nafasnya berkali - kali.

'hampir saja...'batin Sehun dan Jongin bersama, kalian pasti tau kan? apa yang di tonton Sehun dan Jongin sehari - harinya? Itu kaset...

Video...

Por...

Por...

Pororo~

Mereka menyembunyikannya karena takut jadi bahan ejekkan Baekhyun, mereka tau sifat Baekhyun yang kekanakan, suka morotin(?) orang yang bikin Baekhyun kesel dan... tukang ngebully.

"Noona, noona-"

"HYUNG!"tegas Baekhyun, ia sekarang tengah mengunyah bulgoginya dengan ganas, yang membuat Jongin dan Sehun bergidik ngeri.

"Hyung tau? berapa konser yang hyung batalkan karena ini?"tanya Jongin, Sehun memanggut manggutkan kepalanya setuju.

"Jangan bahas itu, Twins."pinta Baekhyun, Sehun dan Jongin akhirnya diam, mereka masih sayang dengan nyawanya, dan mereka juga tidakmau berakhir seperti bulgogi yang di kunyah baekhyun secara brutal, sangat brutal malah.

.

.

.

"Hyung, kau pernah ke asrama yeoja sebelumnya?"tanya Sehun, lalu melirik Jongin jahil. Baekhyun menggeleng, tapi kepalanya masih celingak - celinguk mencari Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo? Yes, Baekhyun mencari yeoja itu untuk meminta nomor handphone dan nomor kamarnya, tapi sudah sepuluh menit Baekhyun disini, tapi yeoja mungil bermata bulat itu masih belum menampakan batang hidungnya, yang membuat Sehun dan Jongin yang diseret Baekhyun kesini, itu menggerutu, tidak dua - duanya sih, hanya Sehun, si Jonginnya hanya mondar - mandir gelisah.

"Jong! bisa diam-"

"Chanyeol Sunbae!"mata sipit Baekhyun melebar, bagaimana duo setan ini kenal Chanyeol?

_'What The Hell? ughh, dunia benar - benar sempit, Ya tiuhan, sejak kapan si duo setan itu mengenalnya? arggghh!'_

"Noona-hmmppttt..."tangan putih Sehun buru - buru membekap bibir Jongin dengan tangannya, Sehun pun membisikan sesuatu di telinga Jongin yang membuat namja berkulit tan itu mengangguk paham, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang melihat itupun mengrenyit heran. Sehun pun memainkan matanya untuk kode seperti ini -Hyung babo! , Hyung!- Jongin mengagguk paham, dibekap Sehun benar - benar tidak mengenakan.

"Noona?"dahi Chanyeol berkerut dalam, menbuat tiga anak manusia yang ada si sana meneguk ludahnya, berusaha mencari alasan agar Chanyeol percaya.

"A-ah, itu hyung, kami sudah terbiasa memanggil Baek-ah Hyun Jae hyung dengan sebutan 'Noona' habis Hyun Jae hyung cantik."Jawab Jongin sembari menampakan wajah innocentnya.

"a-ah, iya."Baekhyun ikut memanggut manggutkan kepalannya. Chanyeol mengrenyit heran, namja mana yang mau di sebut cantik? rata - rata namja pasti akan membentak dan akhirnya berakhir dengan tawur. Chanyeol menggeleng, ia langsung menepis pikiran tidak - tidaknya dengan Baekhyun.

"Hyun Jae-ah."panggil Chanyeol, Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya.

"Ini, dari Kyungsoo."lanjut Chanyeol karena meihat Baekhyun yang menatap namja tinggi diatas rata - rata itu.

Baekhyun memandang Notes kecil ditangan Chanyeol.

_**to : Hyun Jae ^^**_

_**Mianhae, aku tidak bisa mengantarkan ini kepadamu langsung, jadi aku titipkan ke Chanyeol.**_

_**Ini nomorr handphoneku 010-789-xxxxxxx**_

_**oh ya, nomor kamar asramaku 14, kau bisa kesana usai aku eskul nanti, kkk~**_

**_annyeong~_**

**_Do Kyungsoo._**

"Kau terlihat senang, kau naksir ya?"tanya Chanyeol, Baekhyun tersentak kaget, lalu menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan tajamnya yang dibuat - buat karena ia sangat gugup sekarang. Park Chanyeol bodoh, Baekhyun itu suka denganmu.

Baek: sstttt! thorrr~ gue kagak pernah bilang kalo gue seneng cenyol :3

author : diem lo, ini cerita gue yang buat, jadi lo harus suka sama Chanyeol.

Baek:Authorrr~

Chan: Biarin si author itu berimajinasi,

/Abaikan

"Aku sudah suka orang lain."jawab Baekhyun, ia celingak - celinguk mencari Sehun dan Jongin. "Sehun dan Jongin ke asrama lagi barusan, jangan melamun makannya."kata Chanyeol seolah - olah tau apa yang ada dipikiran Baekhyun.

"Jika boleh tau, siapa Sehun dan Jongin-"

"Mereka twins, adikku."Baekhyun mulai mempercepat langkahnya ke asrama yeoja, berdekatan dengan Chanyeol membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang, dan juga pipinya yang sedikit merona karena mengjngat kejadian tadi pagi.

BLUSH~

Pipi Baekhyun kembali memerah hebat, beruntung Chanyeol yang ada di sebelahnya tidak mengetahui itu, jika dia tau mungkin ia besok jadi trending topic di sekolah.

"Hei pendek, kau sakit?"tanya Chanyeol, Baekhyun mendelik, sedangkan Chanyeol hanya terkekeh geli, Chanyeol sangat tampan -menurut Baekhyun- saat tertawa seperti ini, itu membuat lesung pipi di pipi kanannya terlihat jelas, menambah kesan manis di namja yang baru Baekhyun kenal dengan sikap dingin dan angkuhnya itu. Perlahan, rona merah mulai menjalari pipi Baekhyun, menbuat pipi yang semulanya sudah mulai bersih dari rona merahnya itu muncul lagi, Baekhyun pun menangkupan kedua telapak tangannya di pipinya, untuk menutupi rona merah di pipinya.

.

.

.

.

"Annyeong Baek-Upss..."sapa Kyungsoo jahil yang mendapat deathglare dari Baekhyun.

"Roomatemu?"tanya Baekhyun sembari mencomot cookies coklat yang di tawarkan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menggeleng sembari mengerdikan bahunya, tidak ada kata yang keluar dari mulutnya karena mulut mungilnya sudah penuh dengan Cookies dan susu. Baekhyun mengangguk paham.

"GYAAAA~ ADA NAMJA~ KYUNGSOOO~"jerit Yeoja bermata Panda dengan tinggi yang di atas rata - rata untuk wanita.

"Tao-ya! tenanglah, dia yeoja!"Kyungsoo menarik yeoja yang di panggil Tao itu untukuk di sebelah Kyungsoo. Mata yeoja berdarah china itu menyipit lalu membelalak.

"kau-kau...mirip dengan B-Baekhyun..."

"Satu orang lagi, kau kupercayai tao-ah."Bibir tao masih menganga lebar, ini bukan Baekhyun kan? Idolanya? yap! Tao sangat menyukai Piano, dan ia juga sudah menjadi fans Baekhyun sejak lama. Kyungsoo langsung menjejalkan cookies ke mulut Tao yang menganga.

"Oh ya Baek, hal ini ingin ku tanyakan sejak saat kita bertama bertemu."

"Hmm? Apa itu?"tanya Baekhyun, Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau tidak ke asrama yeoja saja-"kata - kata Kyungsoo terputus.

"Kau tau, aku pasti akan mudah ketahuan di sana, belum lagi sekolah ini milik pamanku, jadi, eommaku tidak akan menyangka jika aku tinggal di sini."potong Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Tao -yang baru tersadar dari cengonya pun mengagguk.

.

.

.

"YUHUUU~ IAM IN HOMEEEEEE~"pekik Baekhyun kegirangan yang akhirnya dihadiahi lemparan buku Fisika tebal nan lengkap milik Chanyeol.

"Aw...,"Baekhyun mengelus jidatnya perlahan, lalu balas melempar Chanyeol dengan buku itu, tapi dengan sigap Chanyeol menangkapnya, lalu menjulurkan lidahnya yang membuat Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya kecil lalu berjalan ke meja belajarnya, membaca apa saja PR yang harus ia kerjakan. Pandangan yeoja itu teralih ke sebuah foto yang ada di dalam buku pelajarannya yang menampakan dirinya dengan kedua orang tuanya, Baekhyun tersenyum kecil.

_'jika aku menginginkan untuk pergi, kenapa aku merindukannya?'_

Mata yeoja itu kembali berkaca - kaca, melihat foto eommanya yang tengah tersenyum dengan membawa piala juara 1 piano se Korea Selatan, saat itu Baekhyun sudah pulang karena ia kelelahan, dsan esoknya ia demam tinggi. bahkan eommanya pada saat seperti itu masih meminta baekhyun untuk berlatih terus menerus.

Baekhyun tau appanya kasihan kepadanya, hanya saja Donghae tau baegaimana sikap Eunhyuk, pemaksa, arogan, dan tidak mau menyerah jika belum mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan, Baekhyun mengelus perlahan foto itu, lalu mengecupnya.

"Saranghae."bisik Baekhyun, dan ia tersentak kaget ketika ada seseorang menepuk pundaknya, namja itu Chanyeol, dengan wajah 'sok' coolnya menatap Baekhyun cukup lama, itu membuat Baekhyun menjadi salah tingkah.

"Ne? Wae?"tanya Baekhyun berusaha tenang, berusaha menghindari tatapan mata Chanyeol yang menatap wajahnya intens.

"Aku pinjam buku Cetak kimiamu, untuk mengerjakan PR, "

"Enak saja, aku juga ada PR.'

"Ayo kerjakan bersama, kita kan sekelas, jadi tugasnya akan sama,"

"Kalau aku tidak mau?"Chanyeol menghela nafasnya, lalu meraih handphonenya dan mencoba menghubungi seseorang yang Baekhyun dengar bernama 'Kris'. Baekhyun senyum - senyum sendiri karena menurutnya ia sudah berhasil membuat si dingin nan sombong itu kalang kabut meminjam cetak kimianya.

Baekhyun tau kenapa Chanyeol panik seperti itu, Chanyeol itu sudah jadi bulanan dari Kim sonsaengnim karena ia yang suka ribut, tidak mengerjakan PR, tugas dan masih banyak lagi. Tapi semenjak Kim sonsaeng menyebut 'orang tua' di depan Chanyeol, namja itu langsung kapok, dan menurut rumor yang beredar, namja itu sekarang cukup baik di pelajaran kimia, lainnya tidak -_-

Tok tok tok!

Baekhyun yang posisinya paling dekat dengan pintu pun membukakan pintu kamarnya, dan manampakan namja yang tingginya tidak jauh berbeda dengan Chanyeol, rambut pirangnya yang terlihat berkilau, matanya yang menunjukan sorot tajam tapi tampan, dia Wu Yi Fan, panggil saja Kris, ketua basket di sekolah mereka.

"Mana? Kau bawa tidak?"Tanya Chanyeol sewot ketika melihat sahabatnya itu malah senyam - senyum sembari menatap Baekhyun.

"Heum,ini, Annyeong, Wu yi Fan."Kris mengulurkam tangannya ke Baekhyun yang dibalas oleh Baekhyun dengan senyuman eyesmilenya.

"Cho Hyun Jae."Kris mengrenyit, lalu menatap Baekhyun lebih intens, membuat Baekhyun menjadi gemetaran.

"Kau pakai eyeliner?"Baekhyun mengangguk, lalu pergi ke ranjangnya dan bergelung disana. Jika ia bukan pianis internasional, ia akan kabur dan segera pergi dari sini, Baekhyun tidak mau bertemu dengan Kris lagi, sungguh , itu mimpi buruknya. Namja itu, Kris...

Dia...

Mantan...

Kekasih...

Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Tbc..

Note : Hayati kambekkkk huaaaa~ sumpah, awalnya hayati takut gaada yang ngeripiu :3 ternyata ada huhuhu :v makasi buat yang udah baca, **Dwike sama Lala** jugakk okehh~ makasih buat ripiunya sekali lagi, hayati seneng banget sumpah :" hayati ga nyangka ada yang mau baca ff abal abal ini, oke sekali lagi makasiihhh mua muaa :*

Special Thanks :

**Kjung355/baekhaan/Hanbyeol267/followbaek/beng beng max/VampireDPS**

**Udah semua kan? Oke see you next Chapter~ /ngebirit ke rawa-rawa/**


	3. Chapter 3

He so Beautiful!

Main Cast :

- Byun Baekhyun

-Park Chanyeol

Support Cast :

Cari sendiri yah -3-)/

Genre :

Romance (entar) / friendship/absurd/cari sendiri

Rating : T

WARNING! GENDERSWITCH INSIDE!

TYPO BERTEBARAN! ABSURD! GAJE! ALUR KECEPETAN!

DLDR! SIDERS MENJAUH!

OK! LANGSUNG AJA OKEH?

.

.

.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang tiba tiba berlari kecil ke ranjangnya, Chanyeol mulai curiga dengan gerak - gerik Baekhyun, dahi Chanyeol berkerut, ia mulai mengabaikan Kris yang tatapannya tidak jauh berbeda darinya. Tiba - tiba Kris terbelalak, dan itu membuat Chanyeol terlonjak kaget.

"Wae?"tanya Chanyeol, Kris menggeleng.

"Kenapa?"paksa Chanyeol, Kris menghela nafasnya.

"Dia seperti mantan kekasihku."jawab Kris.

"Ppppfffttt! Bwahahahaha! aku tau Hyun Jae mirip Baekhyun, dan aku tau kau salah satu fans Baekhyun, jangan menganggap Baekhyun mantan kekasihmu."

"Aku

tidak bohong, memangnya kau tidak ingat saat Baekhyun meng-upload fotoku dengannya di akun instagram milikny?"tanya Kris, Chanyeol terdiam,lalu mengangguk.

"Itu kan sudah sangat dulu Kris, kita masih kelas 10."

"Aku tau itu, dan asal tau saja, sekarang pianis genius itu menghilang dari rumahnya."

Chanyeol terdiam, lalu membiarkan Kris pergi dari kamarnya, tatapan namja itu beralih ke arah ramjang Baekhyun, ia pun berjalan perlahan ke arah ranjang Baekhyun, ia tersenyum ke arah Baekhyun ketika memandang wajah Baekhyun yang sangat damai ketika tidur, bahkan Chanyeol merasakan jantungnya berdesir ketika memadang wajah yeoja itu. Chanyeol pun dengan usil menata tangan Baekhyun agar jempol tangannya masuk ke mulutnya, dan ia pun meraih ponselnya untuk memotret Baekhyun, dan itu membuat Chanyeol menyeringai.

"Kuharap kau siap untuk esok hari tuan Cho."

.

.

.

"eungghh~"Baekhyun langsung mengambil handphonenya yang bergetar, perlahan matanya terbelalak menatap siapa pengirim gambar melalui MMSnya.

'Kau harus menemuiku di atap sekolah sepulang sekolah, atau foto ini akan tersebar ke seluruh penjuru sekolah'

Baekhyun mengumpat dalam hati, ia tidak pernah tidur seperti ini, pasti Chanyeol yang menata ini semua, ukh sialaannn!-pikir Baekhyun, ia melirik jam di sebelahnya, pukul 6.

"Gila, apa si idiot itu sudah pergi lebih dulu? Pagi sekali."monolog Baekhyun, is kesal karena Chanyeol sudah pergi jadi dia tidak bisa menghajarnya habis - habisan pagi hari sampai kalau bisa namja tinggi itu tidak bisa berjalan nantinya, oh ya, jjangan pernah mengira jika gadis mungil itu tidak bisa apa - apa, gadis itu memegang sabuk hitam hapkido. Katanya sih untuk jaga - jaga jika ada yang berbuat jahat kepadanya.

"Lihat saja nanti si tiang itu."Baekhyun menyeringai imut yang membuat author kepingin nyubit pipinya/abaikan.

.

.

.

"Heyy~ kupikir kau tidak masuk hari ini."sapa Kyungsoo, yeoja bermata bulat itu tersenyum , lalu merangkul pundak Baekhyun, yang dibalas kekehan oleh Baekhyun.

"Kau ada acara pulang sekolah nanti?"tanya Kyungsoo, Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Ohhh…"Beberapa yeoja yang melihat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo pun berbisik, membicarakan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

"Kalian terlihat seperti pasangan kekasih."ujar Tao yang tiba tiba muncul dengan map merah tebal di tanganya, Baekhyun tergelak, begitu juga dengan Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa? Kau iri?"tanya Baekhyun, dengan alis yang di naik turunkan yang berniat untuk menggoda Tao, tapi yeoja bermata panda itu menggeleng, lalu senyum - senyum sendiri, Kyungsoo menggeleng, lalu berkata "dia sudah punya kekasih Baek, Wu Yi Fan, kapten basket sekolah ini plus sahabat roomatemu, Park Chanyeol."

Baekhyun yang dulunya cinta mati dengan Kris itu hanya memgangguk, mengiyakan perkataan Kyungsoo, tidak ada sirat kekecewaan maupun cemburu, Baekhyun jadi merasa bingung, apa ia benar - benar mulai menyukai Chanyeol?

.

.

.

Baekhyun segera melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat ke atap sekolah, dan akhirnya ia menemukan namja tinggi yang tengah meminum minuman sodanya dengan gaya (sok) coolnya, walau Baekhyun mengakui jika Chanyeol sangat - sangat jelas lebih cool di bandingkan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun dengan langkah santai menghampiri Chanyeol, jemar lentiknya dengan jahil mengambil salah satu dari enam minuman soda yang ada di sana, tidak memperdulikan Chanyeol yanh melototinya, yeoja itu hanya mengerdikan Bahunya, mata sipitnya menatap Chanyeol sekarang.

"Wae?"tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah (sok) innocentnya, padahal Chanyeol sudah memasang wajah keaal di hadapan Baekhyun.

"Lihat, setelah mengambil mjnuman orang tanpa izin dan sekarang kau tanya kenapa?"tanya Chanyeol dengan nada kesal, Baekhyun tergelak, lalu menendang kaleng soda yang baru ia habiskan juga.

"Kau yang memulainya,"jawab Baekhyun, ia menatap Chanyeol dengan seringaian imutnya.

"Nyalimu besar juga."Chanyeol menyeringai tidak kalah lebar dengan Baekhyun yang membuat yeoja setinggi 165 cm (maaf author turunin tinggi badannya) itu menciut, tapi ia langsung menyeringai hingga membuat Chanyeol tertawa, lalu membuka handphonenya, membuka aplikasi SNSnya.

"Kau harus menuruti perintahku, nona-upss tuan Cho."Baekhyun terdiam, lalu mengangguk kecil.

"Kau harua jadi pelayanku sampai ujian nasional, nona."

"MWO?"

.

.

.

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, ia rasanya ingin membanting handphone Chanyeol yang super duper mahal itu, Baekhyun berdecak, ia bahkan bisa membeli 10 handphone Chanyeol, bukannya ia sombong tapi itu kenyataan, dan sekararang? Baekhyun membawa dua tas yang beratnya minta ampun, satu miliknya dan satu milik Chanyeol.

"Dengarkan, kau harus melayani aku dengan benar, dan kau bisa bawakan pakaian kotorku ke laundry, beaok kau yang mengambilnya juga."

"Mwo? Chan, kau punya-"

"oke, akun SNS-"

"Arraseo! Arraseo!"

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, lalu menendang sandal rumah bewarna baby blue miliknya. Dan sandal itu mengenai kepala Chanyeol. Baekhyun langsung tergelak, lalu berlari ke ranjangnya, menghindari lemparan pakaian kotor milik Chanyeol.

"Ya! Kerdil! Kemari kau!"Baekhyun pun dengan cepat berlari ke arah kiri ranjangnya, sedamgkan Chanyeol mengejarnya lewat kanan.

"Kejar aku tiang!"Baekhyun langsung masuk kekamar mandi lalu tertawa terbahak - bahak.

.

.

.

"Hei kerdil, kemari."panggil Chanyeol, Baekhyun yang tengah membaca komik Conan (betewe ini kesukaan author, habis author bingung mau pakai nama komik apa, hehehe) itu menoleh, mata sipitnya menatap Chanyeol heran.

"Jangan sok innocent, ingat janjimu tadi."Chanyeol menunjuk pakaian kotor yang di balas gelengan dari Baekhyun, yeoja bermata sipit itu memasang aegyonya sekarang.

"Tidak ada aegyo, tidak ada rengekan."

dan satu kalimat itu cukup ampun untuk membuat Baekhyun ke tempat Laundry.

.

.

.

Baekhyun memasukan pakaian - pakaian kotornya dengan kasar di mesin cuci, ia menggerutu karena ia sangat lelah hari ini dan bisa - bisanya Chanyeol menyuruhnya seperti ini. Sial, Baekhyun bahkan berharap agar ia lebih baik menjadi _Katniss _yang tengah melakukan permainan saling membunuh tapi setidaknya ia mendapat partner seperti_ Peeta Mellark_ yang tampan dan tidak sombong, uhh, jika saja ada _request _untuk roomate, ia akan memilih sendirian di kamar dari pada dengan manusia kelebihan kalsium (read : Chanyeol) dan lebih sialnya lagi, Baekhyun bertemu dengan sahabat Chanyeol sekaligus mantan kekasihnya.

"Hai, kau sendirian?"

"Ne, tentu saja."jawab Baekhyun, lalu memprogram mesin cucinya.

Kris terkekeh geli menatap Baekhyun, yang membuat Baekhyun menatap heran ke arahnya.

"Ada yang lucu tuan Wu?"tanya Baekhyun, Kris langsung menggeleng.

"Oke, pakaianku sudah selesai, aku duluan Hyun Jae-ah!"

.

.

.

Baekhyun berusaha mencari makalah miliknya, sial, hari ini makalah sialan itu dikumpulkan dan Baekhyun lupa membawanya, ia mondar - mandir mencari makalahnya, ia sudah mencari ke ranjang, kamar mandi, bahkan kulkas kecil tempat ia meletakan minuman dinginnya. Dan itu membuat Chanyeol pusing sekaligus kesal, akhirnya ia pun menyeret Baekhyun ke dekatnya.

"Kau kenapa?"tanya Chanyeol, Baekhyun menggeleng."

Kau tidak berangkat?"

"ah ya."Baekhyun pun dengan cepat langsung beranjak dan membawa tasnya pergj.

"Hey, tunggu."Chanyeol menarik tas hitam milik Baekhyun.

"Ne?"

"Bawakan ini."Chanyeol pun menyerahkan tas nya ke tangan Baekhyun.

"Yeol-ah!"jerit Baekhyun sembari membuka resleting tas Chanyeol, matanya terbelalak melihat isi tas Chanyeol, Buku satu lemari.

"Jangan dikeluarkan, aku butuh semua itu."pinta Chanyeol, lalu bersorak di belakang Baekhyun sembari terkekeh geli.

.

.

.

Para murid yang sesudah berganti langsung menuju lapangan basket, ada yang berbincang, memilih pasangan barisnya, dan menggerutu. Tidak semua sih, yang menggerutu, hanya Baekhyun, ia menggerutu karena pakaian olahraga yang di berikan Kyuhyun itu kebesaran, dan itu membuat Chanyeol terbahak sambil sesekali bertanya, "apa baju itu milik appamu?"dan Baekhyun hanya menjawab itu dengan dengusan malas, malas membantah maupun berdebat dengan namja tinggi itu.

Tiba - tiba peluit Jonghyun -guru olahraga- berbunyi, membuat 20 siswa itu langsung kalang kabut membentuk barisan.

"Kalian berlari mengelilingi lapangan, untuk perempuan lima putaran, sedang namja tujuh kali!"peluit jonghyun kembali berbunyi, para murid pun mulai berlari mengitari lapangan basket sekolah itu.

.

.

.

"Hyun Jae, kau bisa berhenti."pinta Jonghyun ketika mulai melihat nafas Baekhyun yang tersenggal, alat penekan dadanya ini memang sangat menyiksannya.

"Tapi sonsaengnim-"

"Tidak ada pembantahan!"Baekhyun bungkam, akhirnya ia memilih duduk dipinggir lapangan sembari menunggu murid yang akan selesai, padahal tadi Baekhyun masih lima putaran, yeah, memang seluruh guru dan pegawai di sekolah ini sudah tau siapa 'Hyun Jae' yang sebenarnya.

Baekhyun langsung meraih air mineral yang ada di sebelah yeoja mungil itu, lalu memainkan rambut hitamnya sembari menunggu murid yang lain, ia berharap materi hari ini bukan basket, ia benar - benar tidak menyukai pelajaran itu. Kenapa? Ia terlalupendek untuk mencapai ring bola basket, Baekhyun memang bisa dibilang pendek, tingginya hanya - ok, kurasa kalian sudah tau, sedangkan Chanyeol 185 cm, Sehun 184 cm, Jongin bahkan 183 cm, jadi bisa dibilang jika Baekhyun se lengan atas mereka semua.

"Materi hari ini-"

'Jangan basket.'

'Tuhan kumohon.'

"BASKET!"

Baekhyun menjerit dalam hati, bisa - bisa ia mendapatkan olokan dari Chanyeol, belum lagi tawa menyebalkannya, yang sekarang ada di depan mata.

Bugh!

Baekhyun melempar asal bola basket yang ia bawa kedepan, dan itu tepat terkena hidung Chanyeol. Belum lagi darah yang mulai mengalir dari hidung namja itu.

"Kau tidak apa? Mau kuantar ke ruangan kesehatan?" tanya Baekhyun yang dijawab anggukan oleh Chanyeol. Setelah meminta izin, Baekhyun akhirnya langsung menggeret Chanyeol ke ruang kesehatan, Chanyeol yang digeret Baekhyun pun memandang tubuh Baekhyun dari belakang yang tampak bagus untuk ukuran seorang 'namja'.

"Jangan bengong! Duduklah!" Baekhyun langsung mengambil tisue untuk menyumbat hidung Chanyeol yang masih mengeluarkan darah. Baekhyun juga mengusap lembut daerah di sekitar hidung Chanyeol yang belepotan darah.

Chanyeol memandangi wajah Baekhyun yang terlihat manis karena yeoja itu tersenyum lembut sembari mengusap lembut darah yang mengotori hidungnya, dan juga sesekali terkekeh geli karena Chanyeol memekik pelan karena Baekhyun tidak sengaja mengenai hidungnya.

Setelah selesai, entah dorongan dari mana, Baekhyun mencubit pipi Chanyeol gemas. Dan itu cukup membuat Chanyeol tertawa dan sesekali meringis.

"Lain kali jangan cari masalah denganku, beruntung tadi bola basket, jika bola bowling bagaimana?"

"Justru kau yang ķucemaskan," elak Chanyeol, Baekhyun langsung mengrenyit bingung. "Kau itu kuat tidak mengangkat bola bowling itu?" Baekhyun melotot, lalu menjitak kepala Chanyeol kesal.

"Kau tetap saja menyebalkan!"

"Bukan Park Chanyeol jika tidak menyebalkan, hahaha!"

Baekhyun mendengus kesal, tapi wajah kusutnya mulai kembali berbinar ketika mendapati ruangan yang ada di depanr. Ruangan kesehatan, Chanyeol yang melihat itu pun mengrenyit bingung, sepertinya banyak sekali yang Baekhyun sembunyikan padanya.

Jelas saja! Jika tidak, idetitas Baekhyun bisa terbongkar sejak dulu!

Oke, back to ChanBaek

Chanyeol menahan tangan Baekhyun ketika yeoja itu hendak meninggalkannya di ruangan kesehatan. Baekhyun pun menoleh, lalu menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan 'ada apa?'. Namja tinggi itu langsung nyengir, lalu ikut menatap ruangan yang dimaksud Baekhyun.

"Kau mai ikut? Keruang musik?"tanya Baekhyun yang dijawab anggukan (sok) polos dari Chanyeol.

Baekhyun lagi lagi mendengus, tapi ia mengijinkan Chanyeol ikut dengannya, jujur saja, Baekhyun mulai merindukan piano putih miliknya, dan bagaimana pun juga, Baekhhyun merindukan orang tuanya. Sekalipun orang tuanya seperti itubagimana pun itu tetap orang tua Baekhyun, orang tua yang sudah merawatnya, membesarkannya dan masih banyak lagi, tapi ada hal yang Baekhyun tidak bisa menerimanya. Home Schooling. Latihan. Lomba. Tidak ada teman. Walaupun Baekhyun bisa mencapai ranking tinggi di Home Schoolingnya, tapi ia tidak mempunyai teman seperti sekarang. dan entah kenapa, ia merasakan hal yang berbeda sekarang, setiap tuts yang ia tekan itu membuat senyum naisnya terulas di wajah imutnya, tidak seperti senyum palsu yang biasanya Baekhyun lakukan karena paksaan eommanya.

Setelah permainannya selesai, ia menatap Chanyeol yang tersenyum ke aranya, senyum yang terulas di wajah manis Baekhyun pun berubah menjadi senyum malu - malu dan juga adanya rona merah yang menjalari pipi yeoja itu.

"Wow, itu menakjubkan, kupikir kerdil sepertimu tidak bisa apa- apa," ejek Chanyeol, yang membuat Baekhyun memukul lengan atasnya.

"Terserah apa katamu yeol."

"Oke, aku bisa memainkan gitar, kau mau berduet denganku?" Baekhyun langsung terbahak, yang membuat Chanyeol meringis.

"Aku bisa bernyanyi untukmu, lagunya?"

"Goodbye Summer?"

"Disana ada bagian rapnya!"

"Sudahlah!" dengan berat hati pun Baekhyun mulai menyanyikan lagu yang diminta Chanyeol.

_Giokhae bokdo eseo ttodeulda gachi honnadeun uri dul~_

_Beolseomyeonseodo waegeurido jeulgeowonnaeunji arraseo~_

_Geunal ihuro (yeah...yeah...)_

_Uri neul (yeah...yeah...)_

_Ssangdungi byeoljari cheoreom neon na naneun neoyeosseo~_

Baekhyun terkekeh geli sembari memandang Chanyeol yang menyanyi juga dengannya, dan jika boleh bilang, suara Chanyeol benar benar tidak tepat dengan lagunya, jika ini lagu avenged sevenfold mungkin Chanyeol masih pantad menyanyikannya. Baekhyun pun melanjutkan menyanyinya ketika Chanyeol menatapnya tajam.

_Joreophagi jeonnal manhi ukleon neo~_

_Namjarago kkuk chamdeon neo~_

_Hago shipeotdeon mal motago~_

_Tteugeowotdeon geu yeoreum cheoreom annyeong~_

_Chinguraneun ireum eoneusae miwojin keum _

_gamchudeon gamjeongeun jigeum do apeun _

_bimirui gieogil ppun~_

_Uri sain jeongnihal su eommneun sajin bomyeon_

_gaseum, arin story, I'm sorry yeoreuma ijen goodbye ye~yeah~_

Mereka pun melanjutkan menyanyinya, dan sesekali akan ada tawa Baekhyun atau Chanyeol karena ada kesalahan yang dilakukan mereka, atau tatapan kagum Chanyeol karena Baekhyun bisa meraih oktaf yang sangat tinggi saat menyanyi.

Baekhyun tersenyum puas setelah mengakhiri lagunya, lalu menatap Chanyeol yang menatapnya sembari tersenyum juga.

"Kau tampak menyenangkan jika seperti ini." puji Baekhyun, Chanyeol terkekeh, lalu mengusak rambut hitam milik Baekhyun.

"Lalu aku biasanya seperti apa?"

"Setan, iblis, atau apapun itu yang mengesalkan hati."

"Sial."gerutu Chanyeol dan alhasil mengundang gelak tawa dari Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mengambil baju seragamnya di loker, tapi bukanya berganti di ruang ganti, yang ada Baekhyun langsung menuju kamar mandi untuk mengganti bajunya. Dan lagi - lagi itu membuat Chanyeol mengrenyit.

Apa anak itu memiliki luka dipunggungnya? Apa dia punya alat alat canggih ditubuhnya? Apa dia robot? Apa dia yeoja? Apa dia punya phobia untuk bertemu orang saat berganti baju? Apa dia seorang maniak seks? Ya! Apa yang kau pikirkan!?-Chanyeol langsung menggeleng dan menepis fantasi liarnya, ia pun langsung memakai seragamnya dengan cepat.

Setelah dirasa rapi, Chanyeol langsung keluar dari ruang ganti, dan ia pun langsung menemukan Baekhyun yang sepertinya baru selesai ganti baju.

"Hyun Jae-ah!"panggil Chanyeol, Baekhyun pun langsung menoleh, menemukan Chanyeol yang berlari ke arahnya.

"Ya! Jangan lari disini-"

BRUKK!

Chanyeol terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya di lantai, dan itu membuat beberapa siswa - siswi yang lalu lalang akan tertawa, tapi lain dengan Baekhyun,yeoja itu hanya menggeleng lalu mengulurkan tangannya ke Chanyeol.

"Aku belum selesai bicara tadi, disini lantainya licin." ujar Baekhyun sembari tersenyum, lalu menyerahkan paper bag Chanyeol yang terjatuh karena insiden tadi.

"O-oh, hehehe." Chanyeol hanya nyengir kambing, ia benar - benar malu sekarang, Apalagi image cool dan arrogant andalannya yang sudah hancur begitu saja. Jika bisa, Chanyeol berharap jika ia bisa membuang mukannya lalu membuatnya yang baru, tapi sayang sekali tidak bisa.

"Chan,yeoja itu melambai kepadamu?" tanya Baekhyun, Chanyeol pun menyipitkan matanya, berusaha melihat yeoja berambut hitam yang mendekat kearahnya.

"Opppaaaa~" mata Chanyeol membulat seketika.

"Krystal!?"

.

.

.

Tbc...

Note : annyeong~ masih ada nggak yang nungguin cerita ini? Ada ya? Adaa kan? *ceritanya maksa* maap ya gak update lama, abis gak ada pulsa buat paketan :" rencananya sih mau apdet setiap hari minggu tapi ya mau gimana lagi? Akhirnya nelat :"v. makasih juga buat semuanya yang udah ripiu, itu bnar - benar membantu. Oke sekian dari saya.

Riview please?


	4. Chapter 4

He so Beautiful!

Main Cast :

- Byun Baekhyun

- Park Chanyeol

Support Cast :

Cari sendiri yeth -3-)/

Genre :

Romance (entar)

/friendship/absurd/cari Sendiri -3-/

Rating : T

WARNING! GENDERSWITCH INSIDE!

TYPO BERTEBARAN! ABSURD! GAJE! ALUR KECEPETAN!

DLDR! SIDERS MENJAUH!

GAUSAH BANYAK CINCONG! LANGSUNG BACA!

.

.

.

Mata Chanyeol masih membulat, mulutnya ternganga. lebar, sedangkan Baekhyun masih mengrenyit, berusaha memandang lekat yeoja dihadapannya yeoja berambut hitam yang tengah merentangkan tangannya untuk memeluk Chanyeol tapi yang ada Chanyeol masih mengrenyitkan keningnya, dan itu membuat Krystal kesal.

"Oppa? Oppa tidak mau memeluk tunangan oppa?"tanya Krysral meraih lengan Chanyeol, lalu memeluknya erat.

Sedangkan Baekhyun merasakan dadanya mulai sesak, matanya memanas, nafasnya benar - benar tercekat. Baekhyun mulai menjauh dari Chanyeol, ia mengusap matanya, hingga telapak tangannya mulai basah. Baekhyun berjalan sembari menundukan kepalanya, sampai tiba tiba ia menabrak seseorang.

"Hyun Jae-ssi?" Baekhyun mendongakan kepalanya,mendapati Kris yang ada di hadapannya, namja itu tampak berkeringat, mungkin ia baru saja latihan basket, Baekhyun bisa melihatnya dari pakaian yang dipakai Kris.

"A-ah, Mianhae."

"Tidak apa." Jawab Kris, lalu mengambil bola basket yang tadi dibawanya, lalu membantu Baekhyun berdiri. Matanya menyipit melihatmata berair milik Baekhyun, yeoja itu pun langsung mengusap matanya dan tersenyum kecil, seolah - olah tidak ada yang terjadi.

"Kau ada masalah?" tanya Kris, Baekhyun menggeleng, jujur saja, Baekhyun masih gugup mendapati Kris di hadapannya.

"Tidak ada, mataku kemasukan debu tadi." Baekhyun menggeleng kecil, lalu menghela nafasnya.

"Oh, kau mau kekelas?"tanya Kris, Baekhyun langsung mengangguk cepat, dan segera berjalan, tapi Kris langsung mencekal tangan Baekhyun.

"Kris? Wae?"

Kris pun langsung mengeluarkan makalah yang di cari Baekhyun sejak tadi pagi, mata yeoja itu pun membulat.

Jemari lentiknya pun terulur untuk mengambil makalah itu, matanya langsung berbinar - binar, dan itu membuat Kris tersenyum kecil, teringat dengan seseorang yang sangat berarti baginya dulu.

"Dimana kau menemukannya? Aigoo..." Baekhyun langsung memeluk makalah yang ia buat dengan susah payah itu.

"aku menemukannya di depan tempat laundry kemarin." Kris menampilkan cengirannya, dan itu membuat Baekhyun tersenyum senang, Kris tetap seperti dulu, hanya saja sekarang kris jauh lebih tampan dengan rambut hitamnya, dulunya rambut namja itu bewarna pirang yang menjadi ejekan Baekhyun.

"Gege~" Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya, mendapati Tao yang langsung menghambur ke pelukan kris.

"Wae heum?"tanya Kris, ia langsung mengecup puncak kepala Tao, oh ya, Tao itu anak akselerasi, jadi wajar jika ia memanggil Kris dengan sebutan 'Gege'.

Baekhyun pun tersenyum, memandang kedua orang di hadapannya, dan ia pun melihat sesuatu yang kembali tidak mengenakan matanya, Chanyeol, yang berjalan berdua dengan Krystal.

"Heum, Kris, Tao, aku duluan."

"Jiee~ wae?" tanya Tao, Baekhyun langsung menggeleng lemas, sedangkan Kris mengrenyit mendengar Tao mengatakan 'Jie' tadi. Tao yang menyadari itu pun langsung menyela, "aku memanggil Hyun Jae ge dengan Jie karena ia terlihat lebih cantik dariku."

Kris memanggut paham, lalu membiarkan Baekhyun yang mulai menjauh dari mereka berdua.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menatap tajam yeoja di hadapannya, sedangkan Baekhyun memainkan jari - jari tangan lentiknya dengan gelisah. Yeoja itu terpergok baru keluar dari gudang olahraga dengan mata sembab dan hidung memerah, jadi Kyungsoo pun sangat penasaran kenapa yeoja yang terlihat sangat tegar itu tiba - tiba menangis begitu saja.

"Katakan padaku Baek."

"Isshhh! Ini masalah pribadi!"

"Oke, tapi jika kau butuh aku, kau bisa ke asrama."

Baekhyun memanggutkan kepalanya, lalu berjalan sembari menundukan kepalanya, ia juga menendangi para kerikil yang tidak bersalah (#poorkerikil).

Sesampainya di asrama, ia langsung mengguyur tubuhnya dengan air hangat agar ia tidak terbebani oleh masalah yang menimpanya hari ini. Chanyeol memiliki tunangan, tunangannya adalah hoobaenya. Dan anehnya Baekhyun tidak mengetahui jika Chanyeol memiliki tunangan. Padahal setiap hari ada cincin emas putih yang berada di jari manis Chanyeol.

Setelah ia mengeringkan rambut hitamnya dengan handuk, ia mendengar pintu kamarnya dibuka, dan muncullah Chanyeol dengan seragam yang masih melekat di tubuh atletisnya. Mendadak Baekhyun bingung karena melihat wajah Chanyeol yang murung, bukankah hari ini ia bertemu dengan tunangannya? Kenapa Chanyeol memasang wajah murung seperti itu?

"Hai." Sapa Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengangguk sembari tersenyum kecil.

"Kau mau menemaniku menonton film? Aku baru mendapatkan film baru dari Kris." Mata Baekhyun langsung berbinar, ia pun mengangguk cepat, lalu menuruni ranjangnya untuk menghamoiri Chanyeol yang ada di bawahnya.

Shit. Itulah kata yang dilontarkan Baekhyun berkali - kali karena film yang dimaksud Chanyeol itu film hantu, dan judul film itu Oculus. Sial, Baekhyun benar - benar ketakutan sekarang.

"Chan," panggil Baekhyun, Chanyeol pun menoleh, sembari bergumam. "Jangam menonton film hantu, kumohon."

Chanyeol terkekeh, lalu menatap Baekhyun yang sibuk menggigiti jarinya karena ia gelisah mau mengatakan alasan apa ke Chanyeol, masa iya ia akan mengatakan jika ia takut? Bisa - bisa ia ditertawakan. Sudah pernah menonton? Sangat tidak, Chanyeol akan menanyakan alur ceritanya nanti, dan akhirnya pilihan Baekhyun tinggal satu, menonton film -menurut Baekhyun- terkutuk itu. Dan bersiap - siap mimpi buruk nanti malam.

.

.

.

Chanyeol terbangun dari tidurnya ketika mendengar ada yang berteriak, dan juga bergerak, saat ia membuka mata dan telinganya lebar - lebar, ia menemukan Baekhyun yang meringkuk di ranjangnya dengan air mata membasahi pipi putihnya. Chanyeol pun mendekati Baekhyun, lalu memeluknya, membiarkan Baekhyun tenang.

"Gwenchana?"

"H-hanya mimpi buruk," jawabnya dengan nada bergetar, "K-kau bisa kembali ke ranjangmu."

Dahi Chanyeol berkerut, menatap mata Baekhyun, lalu menghela nafasnya, Chanyeol ingat saat tadi Baekhyun meminta untuk tidak melihat filmnya dan ia lebih memilih film seperti _Catching Fire (Sequel The Hunger Games), Divergent, The Maze Runner, Percy Jackson,_tapi yang ada Chanyeol tetap kukuh ingin melihat film pilihannya.

"Kau takut karena melihat film tadi?"

"A-ani." jawab Baekhyun, suaranya teredam oleh dada Chanyeol.

"Mengakulah."

"Aku tidak mau ini berakhir seperti gaya tidurku."

"Yak! Kau masih beruntung mau kutemani!"

"Siapa?"

"Kau!" hardik Chanyeol, Baekhyun malah tersenyum geli.

"Yang tanya?" wajah Chanyeol langsung memerah, entah karena malu atau marah, dan itu cukup untuk membuat Baekhyun tertawa terbahak - bahak, bahkan ia sampai memegangi perutnya karena berhasil menjahili Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tersentak ketika tiba - tiba Chanyeol mencekal kedua tangannya, namja itu menyeringai dan -menurut Baekhyun- itu mengerikan.

"Kau harus menemaniku melihat semua film horror milikku."

"Andwaeeee!"

.

.

.

"Hiksss..."

"Yak! Tenanglah! Aku hanya bercanda tadi!"

"Bercanda apanya? Kau memperlihatkan gambar hantu itu tepat di depan wajahku, hikss..."

Chanyeol nyengir, ia tadinya memang menjejalkan gambar hantu jepang -sadako- dan itu sudah membuat Baekhyun menjerit ketakutan. Chanyeol pun semakin ingin menggoda Baekhyun, ia akhirnya menjejalkan gambar itu tepat di depan wajahnya dan itu langsung membuat Baekhyun terisak -sampai sekarang.

"Heiii, aku minta maaf."

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Oke, oke, pelukan agar kau tidak mimpi buruk?"

Baekhyun bergidik, lalu menjitak dahi lebar milik Chanyeol.

"Jidatmu lebar! Kau meggelikan tau!"

"Ayolah Baek, ini jam 1 malam dan kau bisa membuatku tertidur di kelas Lee sonsaengnim besok!"

"Siapa yang peduli?" tanya Baekhyun ketus. "Kau bisa lanjutkan tidurmu bukan? Untuk apa menungguku?"

Baekhyun benar. Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, berusaha mencari jawaban untuk Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya tidak tega meninggalkan Baekhyun dalam kondisi 'ketakutan', apalagi Baekhyun ketakutan karenanya.

Baekhyun masih menatap Chanyeol, bingung dengan tingkah namja berpawakan tinggi yang tengah memainkan Handphonenya.

"Tunanganmu masih bangun?"

"Tunangan? Maksudmu Krystal?"

"Oh, namanya Krystal?"

Dahi Chanyeol berkerut, menatap Baekhyun bingung. Sedangkan yang ditatap pura - pura tidak tahu.

"Aku tidak pernah menganggapnya sebagai tunanganku." Langkah Baekhyun terhenti, ia memejamkan matanya, berusaha menghilangkan gejolak tidak enak di hatinya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Baekhyun ketika ia sudah ada diatas ranjang miliknya. Chanyeol pun mengikuti Baekhyun ke ranjangnya juga.

"Dia adik angkatku."

Mata Baekhyun membulat, sedangkan Chanyeol malah tertawa, jika tunangan kenapa Krystal terlihat sangat menginginkan pertunangannya? oke, lain kali Baekhyun harus berpikir panjang untuk menentukan penjelasan.

"jadi?"

"Yeah, aku harus belajar mencintainya, kalau tidak aku punya kekasih sebelum aku lulus." Baekhyun tersenyum getir, lulus? Bahkan Baekhyun masih harus menyamar dan kalau bisa menghilang dari muka bumi ini, tapi Chanyeol mungkin akan menikah dengan Krystal jika Baekhyun masih dalammode 'penyamaran' itu.

Baekhyun bisa merasakan namja di sebelahnya itu menghela nafasnya berkali - kali, Baekhyun pun menepuk pundaknya.

"Kau tidak tidur?"

"Hmm, tidur denganmu?" Tanya Chanyeol ambigu , tapi Baekhyun malas meladeninya.

"Terserah." Jawab Baekhyun, Chanyeol pun langsung berbaring di sebelah Baekhyun, lalu menepis bantal yang digunakan Baekhyun dan digantikan oleh lengannya, dan itu membuat Baekhyun bingung.

"Bantalnya memenuhi ranjang, tidurlah."

Baekhyun mengangguk imut, lalu segera memejamkam matanya.

.

.

.

Sinar matahari mulai masuk melalui celah - celah jendela, dan itu membuat Baekhyun terusik, jadi ia menggeliat kecil dan membuka matanya. Pipi yeoja itu memerah ketika menyadari ada tangan yang melingkar di pinggangnya, dan juga salah satunya menjadi bantalnya.

Namja tampan itu membuka matanya, menatap Baekhyun yang berusaha melepas tangannya yang ada di pinggang Baekhyun. Namja itu pun mengangkat tangannya, dan itu membuat Baekhyun menoleh lalu menatap Chanyeol dengan pipi memerah dan senyum malu - malu.

"Tidurmu nyenyak?" tanya Chanyeol, ia ingin sekali menarik pipi chubby milik Baekhyun.

"Not Bad, yang ada malah kau yang mengganggu tidurku."

"Eh?"

"Lupakan, kau tidak mandi?"

"Untuk apa? Ini hari minggu." jawab Chanyeol lalu membenamkan wajahnya di bantal milik Baekhyun, Baekhyun hanya mendengus, lalu berlari kecil ke kamar mandi untuk mandi.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak keluar? Ada makanan di dapur." ujar Baekhyun yang baru masuk ke kamarnya dan menemukan Chanyeol yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan posisi tadi.

"Kau kemarin juga bilang jika 'aku bisa tertidur di pelajaran Lee-"

"Astagaaaaa! Aku ada latihan Basket!" jerit Chanyeol, dan itu membuat Baekhyun menggerutu lalu menatap Chanyeol yang berlarian kesana kemari.

"Berhentilah seperti itu! Akan kubantu!" Baekhyun langsung mengambilkan seragam milik Chanyeol, sedangkan namja itu sudah memasuki kamar mandi dengan tergesa - gesa, dan alhasil, namja itu keluar hanya dengan handuk yang melilit bagian pribadinya saja. Pipi Baekhyun langsung memerah hebat, lalu berpura - pura membaca novel _Insurgent _yang ia pinjam di perpustakaan kemarin.

"Hei, wajahmu memerah, kau baca buku yang mesum-"

"Diam dan ganti bajumu Park."

"Kenapa eoh?" Chanyeol mendekat ke arah Baekhyun, dan itu membuat Baekhyun semakin gugup, belum lagi aroma maskulin dari tubuhmya, rambutnya yang acak - acakan itu membuatnya terkesan seksi. tapi Baekhyun langsung menggelengkan kepalanya, dan itu membuat Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Apa itu lucu?"

"Kau begitu polos dan menggemaskan, kupikir kau hampir mirip dengan Jongin atau sehun."

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa Jongin dan Sehun?"

"Mereka bisa memiliki 5 kekasih sekaligus."

Mata Baekhyun membulat, lalu menatap Chanyeol yang tengah membenarkan pakaiannya. Chanyeol yang merasa di tatap itu pun menoleh. Lalu tersenyum lebar.

"Tidakk! Aku hanya bercanda," ujarnya sembari terkekeh geli, dan itu membuat Baekhyun kesal lalu mengerucutkan bibir tipisnya. Chanyeol pun menghampirinya lagi, lalu menarik pipi Baekhyun dengan gemas yang membuat Baekhyun memekik kesakitan.

Tawa Chanyeol semakin keras, Baekhyun pun melemparkan sandal rumah miliknya tepat di depan muka Chanyeol, tapi Chanyeol dengan cepat menghindar, jadi sandal rumah itu meleset. Baekhyun malah mengerucutkan bibirnya lagi, jadi Chanyeol malah gencar untuk menggodanya.

"Cepat berangkat sana!"

"Kau mengusirku?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada merajuk, dan itu membuat Baekhyun bergidik.

"Kau menggelikan!" ejek Baekhyun, ia pun mendorong Chanyeol yang masih tertawa ke luar kamarnya.

"Hahahahaha, oke aku berangkat, sampai nanti nona." goda Chanyeol lagi, dan itu cukup membuat pipi Baekhyun semerah tomat yang masih baru dipetik (bukan tomat ijo yesh-3-)/)

.

.

.

Kyungsoo tertawa sampai perutnya sakit ketika Baekhyun selesai menceritakan kejadiannya tadi pagi dengan Chanyeol, , belum lagi Tao yang baru muncul langsung ikut tertawa terbahak - bahak, dan lagi - lagi Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Berhentilah mengerucutkan bibirmu, Chanyeol bisa menciummu nanti." goda Kyungsoo, pipi Baekhyun kembali memerah, Tao bahkan ikut mencubit dan menusuk pipi chubby Baekhyun yang memerah dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Soo~"

"Jie menyukainya kan?"

"Heiii! Mana mungkin!"

"Hati - hati, nanti kemakan omongan sendiri loh." goda Kyungsoo lagi, dan akhirnya pipi Baekhyun kembali memerah,sedangkan KyungTao sudah berhigh five karena mereka lagi - lagi berhasil menggoda Baekhyun.

Mereka terus tertawa hingga dering telpon Kyungsoo mulai berbunyi.

"Kyungsoo disini~"

'Noona? Eodiga?'

"Di kamar, hari ini jadi?"

'Tentu saja, aku akan kesana ok?'

"Cepat, hari ini aku tidak mengampunimu jika kau terlambat karena asik berkencan dengan boneka 'Krong' milikmu."

'Oke, saranghae.'

"Ehm, aku benci mengakui ini, tapi... Nado Saranghae."

Pip!

Kyungsoo tersenyum dengan pipi yang memerah di wajahnya, ia tidak memperhatikan kedua yeoja yang sekarang menatapnya horror, seperti tatapan harimau dengan hewan mangsanya.

"Apa?"

"Nugu?" tanya Baekhyun dengan tatapan menggoda, sedangkan Kyungsoo masih sibuk berblushing ria.

"Hahahaha! Karma memang berlaku nona Do."

Cklek!

"Noona?"

"Jongiieee~"

"Shit, apa - apaan ini?" umpat Baekhyun, mata Jongin langsung terbelalak menatap Baekhyun yang ada di hadapannya.

"Baekhyun noona?"

"Kau tau dia?" Tanya Kyungsoo heran, dahinya mengernyit ke arah Jongin.

"Baekhyun noona itu sepupuku." jawab Jongin, mata Kyungsoo yang sudah bulat semakin membulat, sedangkan Baekhyun sudah bersedekap meminta penjelasan.

"Jadi, Cho Jongin?"

Jongin menghela nafasnya, lalu menatap mata sipit Baekhyun yang terpejam.

"Kyungsoo noona itu kekasihku, oke, dan appa sudah tau."

"Oke, bagaimana reaksi beliau?"

"Santai."

"Oke, silahkan berkencan, aku akan kembali ke kamar." Baekhyun langsung meninggalkan kamar Kyungsoo yang tadi ditanggapi anggukan ketiga orang disana.

Baekhyun terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju sekolah, entah kenapa, Baekhyun merasakan jika ia harus ke sekolah sekarang, dan Baekhyun menurutinya.

"Kris, sialan kau." desis salah satu suara yang berasal dari _gazebo _di sebelahnya, karena penasaran, Baekhyun pun menghampiri tempat di sebelahnya itu.

Mata Baekhyun membulat ketika melihat siapa yang ada disana, Chanyeol yang memiliki lebam di dekat matanya dan ujung bibir Chanyeol yang berdarah, Baekhyun juga bisa melihat jika ada Krystal dan namja yang Baekhyun tidak ketahui.

"Hyun Jae?" panggil Chanyeol, Baekhyun pun langsung menatap manik cokelat Chanyeolyang biasanya angkuh dan sombong itu, tapi sekarang manik cokelat itu terlihat teduh dan hangat.

"Oh, hai , kenapa wajahmu?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada geli dan sedikit -mungkin- khawatir.

"Minhyuk sialan ini."

"Sunbae, aku tadi sudah minta maaf bukan?" elak namja yang di panggil Minhyuk tadi.

"Yeah, seharusnya kau harus tau dulu jika aku ini kakaknya, Ya! Cho Hyun Jae!" bentak Chanyeol ketika Baekhyun mencubit pipinya. Sedangkan yang di bentak hanya tertawa geli.

"Tertawa sepuasmu!" hardiknya.

"Mian, mian, kkk~"

Chanyeol langsung mengalihkan wajahnya, tapi tak lama kemudian ia kembali menoleh karena ada tangan yang terdapat es disana ditangkupkan di pipi putih Chanyeol.

Namja itu menoleh, menatap mata sipit Baekhyun yang sangat cantik ketika tersenyum, rambut hitam berponi yang menutupi jidatnya dan itu membuat Baekhyun semakin imut. Hidung mungil dan bibir tipis yang sangat menggemaskan di mata Chanyeol.

"Sudah lebih baik?"

"Y-yeah, gomawo." Chanyeol berharap Baekhyun segera mengangkat jemari - jemarinya karena ia merasakan degup jantungnya yang cepat dan juga ia merasa sedikit gugup saat Baekhyun tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Wow, kalian cepat sekali akrab,bukannya kemarin kalian seperti kucing dan anjing?" Ejek Kris.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pun melemparkan tatapan tajamnya ke arah Kris yang sekarang berakting seolah - olah tersayat dengan tatapan tajam Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Aku berdarah, darah muda~ darahnya para remaja /njoget.""

Keempat anak itu memandang Kris dengan berbagai ekspresi,seperti jijik, geli, menahan tawa, datar dan masih banyak lagi. Kris yang merasa adanya awkward moment ini pun langsung berdeham untuk memecah keheningan.

"Ah! Aku ingat oppa!" pekik Krystal.

"Ne,kau Krystal kan?"

"Chanyeol oppa sudah memberi tahu oppa?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, lalu terkekeh geli ketika Chanyeol meringis dan menampar punggung tangannya ia merasa kesakitan atau memang Baekhyun yang jahil menekan luka Chanyeol.

"Yeah, hanya sedikit."

"Oke, namaku Krystal Jung, dan ini kekasihku, Minhyuk." mata Baekhyun membulat, dan itu membuat Krystal tertawa geli. Chanyeol pun tersenyum sembari menggeleng dan tersenyum tipis.

"Aku hanya menyayangi oppa sebatas kakak saja, jadi Chanyeol oppa harus memiliki kekasih sebelum lulus, dan waktu ini sangat sedikit bukan? Satu semester lagi." gumam Krystal sedih.

"Hei, aku bisa memikat gadis dengan tersenyum nona Jung, kau meremehkanku."

"Tapi oppa membenci yeoja bukan?"

Chanyeol terdiam, tatapanya berubah menjadi kosong, masa lalunya yang kelam mulai muncul dan ia kembali membuka luka yang berusaha ia tutup selama mungkin.

Masa lalunya..

Dengan noonanya yang meninggal karenanya.

.

.

.

Note : yeayyyy apdettt! Maaf kalo ini rada nelat, tugas di sekolah numpuk :" terus yang ripiu juga sedikit, disitu kadang saya merasa sedih (?) terus yang ripiu kemaren juga sangat - sangat terima kasih, kalian semua mood booster saya :* jadi disini Krystal nggak jahat kok, dan dia pake kata - kata tunangan itu cuma buat ngegoda Chanyeol, emang dia nanti jadi posesif gitu sama Chanyeol .-.

kkkk~ betewe film yang disebut diatas itu kesukaan author :v novelnya juga hahaha:v kepanjangan ya? Ok, Review please?


	5. Chapter 5

He so Beautiful!

Main Cast :

-Byun Baekhyun

-Park Chanyeol

Support Cast :

Cari sendiri ya -3-)/

Rating : T

Genre :

Romance (masih dikit)/absurd/friendship

WARNING! GENDERSWITCH INSIDE!

TYPO BERTEBARAN! BAHASA NGGAK EYD! ALUR KECEPETAN! GAJE!

DLDR! SIDERS MENJAUH!

Happy reading^^

.

.

.

Krystal yang menyadari adanya perubahan air muka Chanyeol pun membekap mulutnya, lalu menatap Chanyeol dengan ragu.

Chanyeol menyandarkan kepalanya di papan yang berada di belakangnya, ia menghela nafasnya berkali - kali, bahkan tangan Baekhyun kini sudah ditarik oleh pemiliknya karena menyadari adanya perubahan air muka Chanyeol.

"Gwenchana?" tanya Baekhyun lembut, Chanyeol pun membuka matanya, lalu menggeleng.

Baekhyun pun mengangguk paham, lalu bangkit dan hendak meninggalkan _gazebo, _tapi Chanyeol langsung menahannya, Chanyeol pun ikut bangkit, sedangkan Baekhyun menatapnya heran.

"Oke, aku dan Hyun Jae duluan." ujar Chanyeol tanpa menoleh ke arah belakangnya lalu menggandeng Baekhyun keluar dari sekolahnya. Baekhyun hanya pasrah mengikuti Chanyeol kemanapun namja itu pergi.

.

.

.

"Yeol! Kau ke-"

GREP!

Mata Baekhyun membulat ketika Chanyeol yang tiba - tiba memeluknya, dan sekarang Baekhyun mulai merasakan getaran di pundak namja itu, Baekhyun mengrenyit, Chanyeol menangis? Baekhyun juga bisa merasakan pundaknya yang sedikit basah.

"Aku membutuhkanmu hari ini, hanya untuk teman curhat." pinta Chanyeol, Baekhyun pun dengan refleks mengangguk.

"Berceritalah, sampai kau puas."

Namja itu tertawa, lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan mengusap kedua matanya yang sedikit memerah, namja itu mulai mendudukan dirinya di ranjang, sedangkan Baekhyun sudah tengkurap di ranjang Chanyeol sembari menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangan mungilnya.

Chanyeol lagi - lagi menghela nafasnya, ia merasakan hatinya masih terasa berat untuk menceritakan masa lalunya ke Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang mengetahui itu pun tersenyum lalu menggeleng, mengisyaratkan jika Chanyeol tidak perlu menceritakan semuanya, tapi namja tinggi itu tetap bersikeras ingin menceritakan semuanya kepada Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak perlu memaksa." kata Baekhyun dengan lembut. Chanyeol merasakan suara Baekhyun seperti melodi merdu yang melewati telingannya

"Aku dulu memiliki noona Jae-ah, Yoora noona, begitulah aku memanggilnya. Hubungan kami sangat baik saat itu, yeah, seperti apa yang dilakukan kakak dengan adiknya. Bermain, belajar bersama, makan bersama, bercanda, dan masih banyak lagi.

Sampai saat itu ada kebakaran yang melanda rumahku, dan Yoora noona menolongku dan membiarkanku lolos, sedangkan eomma, appa dan noonaku ada di dalam sana, dan sekarang? Aku kehilangan keluarga yang sangat kucintai saat umurku 10 tahun, aku hanya bisa menangis dan

memanggil ataupun berteriak untuk memanggil salah satu anggota keluargaku. Tapi semua sia - sia Jae-ah, sampai keluarga Krystal mengadopsiku saat umurku 14 tahun. Aku sangat bahagia saat itu, aku kembali memiliki saudara perempuan yang manis seperti Krystal dan Jung eomma yang sangat baik kepadaku. Tapi aku masih memiliki trauma itu, aku takut akan menyayangi yeoja lagi, aku tidak mau yeoja itu berakhir seperti Yoora noona atau Eomma."

Nafas Baekhyun tercekat, jadi Chanyeol tidak mau mencintai yeoja lagi, apa itu artinya tidak ada lagi harapan untuk Baekhyun? Baekhyun langsung memejamkan matanya, pura- pura tertidur untuk menghalau air matanya yang sudah berkumpul di pelupuk matanya.

"Kau tertidur?"

Baekhyun masih diam, tidak bergeming. Sampai ia merasakan jemari Chanyeol membuka jemarinya yang tergenggam, ia melihat gelang dengan bandul_ dream catcher _disana, gelang itu berwarna merah dan sangatlah cantik.

Chanyeol terkekeh melihatnya. Lalu menatap balik mata Baekhyun yang terbuka sedikit.

"Kau tau itu bukan? Itu untuk mencegah mimpi buruk, dan kupikir kau butuh satu." Baekhyun tersenyum manis, lalu menatap Chanyeol yang masih duduk di sebelahnya. Baekhyun sekarang sudah telentang sembari memandangi gelang itu.

"Ini cantik." puji Baekhyun, Chanyeol tersenyum, lalu mengacak rambut Baekhyun gemas.

"Gomawo, aku akan tidur di ranjangmu, kau tidur saja disini." pinta Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk paham.

.

.

.

Tak terasa, ini sudah dua bulan sejak Baekhyun disini, dan sekarang, yeoja mungil itu tengah berlindung di bawah halte dekat asramanya dengan kondisi tubuh yang basah kuyup. Yeoja itu lupa membawa jaketnya.

Baekhyun menggesekan kedua telapak tangannya lalu ia tangkupkan di pipinya. Ia sendirian sekarang, tadi Chanyeol mengantar Krystal karena adiknya sekaligus tunangannya tengah bertengkar dengan kekasihnya, jadi Chanyeol yang terkena imbasnya dengan mengantarkan Krystal ke asrama yeoja.

GREB!

Baekhyun terlonjak ketika menyadari ada yang menarik Baekhyun ke pelukan itu, Baekhyun berusaha meronta, tapi yang terdengar malah kekehan geli dari suara yang sangat di kenal Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol! Bajumu bisa basah nanti!" dengus Baekhyun.

"Biarkan saja, ini perintah!" balas Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, membiarkan kakinya yang mengayun karena Chanyeol mengangkatnya terlalu tinggi.

Jika saja ia mengetahui password handphone Chanyeol, ia langsung menghapus foto 'laknat' miliknya dan ia akhirnya bisa membangkang ke Chanyeol dan ia akan terbebas karena Chanyeol tidak memilki bukti sama sekali.

"Tubuhmu benar - benar dingin." Chanyeol menurunkan Baekhyun kembali, tapi ia masih memeluknya, lalu berjalan di bawah hujan dengan payung kotak - kotak merah miliknya.

.

.

.

"Hatchii!" Baekhyun terus menggosok hidung mungilnya dengan jari telunjuk miliknya. Chanyeol yang baru datang pun langsung meletakan kompres di dahi Baekhyun dan menjejalkan ŧermometer ke mulut Baekhyun.

Mata namja itu membulat ketika melihat hasil termometernya. 39 derajat! Pantas saja Baekhyun terlihat begitu lemas dan pucat, tanpa basa - basi lagi, Chanyeol langsung menggendong Baekhyun ke Klinik yang ada di asrama ini.

Baekhyun pun secara refleks mengalungkan tangannya di leher Chanyeol dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Chanyeol. Hingga ia mulai kehilangan kesadaran karena pusing yang menimpanya.

.

.

.

Mata Baekhyun terbuka, ia bisa melihat ruangan putih ini dengan jelas, ia tau sekarang, in di Klinik, Baekhyun tidak terlalu bodoh untuk mengetahui itu. Baekhyun juga bisa melihat Chanyeol yang mendekat ke arahnya. Dan saat itu juga ia merasakan pipinya memanas.

"Kau mau kembali ke kamar?" tanya Chanyeol, Baekhyun pum mengangguk, tenggorokannya masih sakit untuk digunakan berbicara.

Chanyeol kembali mengangkatnya seperti pengantin, dan lagi- lagi pipi Baekhyun merona hebat. Ia bisa melihat rahang tegas milik Chanyeol - tapi tidak setegas sehun- degup jantung yang sangat merdu dan teratur, dan itu membuat Baekhyun tenang.

"Kau masih pusing?" tanya Chanyeol, ia masih berjalan menelusuri lorong.

"Tidak, terimakasih."

"Syukurlah, kau membuatku khawatir tadi."

Chanyeol? Khawatir dengannya? Whoa! Ini akan menjadi trending topic besok! Tapi memang Baekhyun menyadari perubahan sikap Chanyeol setelah Chanyeol menceritakan masa lalunya ke Baekhyun dua bulan yang lalu, tapi rasa tidak enak kembali menggerogoti hati Baekhyun, Bagaimana jika tiba - tiba Chanyeol mengetahui dirinya adalah yeoja? Apa Chanyeol memaafkannya? Memusuhinya? Menjauhinya? Mau menerima Baekhyun apa adanya?

"Jangan melamun, tidur, ini sudah malam."

"Kau sendiri bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak akan tidur."

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau vampire?" jari telunjuk Baekhyun mulai jahil, jari lentiknya menusuk - nusuk pipi Chanyeol, dan terkadang menarik pipinya pelan, sedangkan Chanyeol masih diam,Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kenapa kau mengerucutkan bibirmu? Ingin memberiku ciuman selamat malam?" tanya Chanyeol sembari menaik - turunkan kedua alisnya.

"BIG NO!" bentak Baekhyun lalu bersembunyi di balik selimut tebal milik Chanyeol, dan lagi - lagi Chanyeol hanya tertawa geli karena ulah Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Baekhyun merasakan ada yang bergerak disampingnya, mata sipitnya terbuka perlahan, ia takut jika tiba - tiba sesuatu yang ia takuti (read : setan / hantu,dll) muncul begitu saja. Setelah matanya terbuka dengan benar, ia menemukan Chanyeol yang sudah terduduk dengan rambut yang acak - acakan.

"Wae?" tanya Baekhyun, lalu mengusap pipi Chanyeol yang tampak basah karena air matanya, jika saja Chanyeol ini Jongin atau Sehun, ia pasti akan menertawakannya hingga perutnya sakit (#poorKaiHun) tapi ini Chanyeol, namja yang sudah membuat dirinya -ahsudahlah.

"Mimpi buruk."

"Tentang?" tanya Baekhyun sembari mengacak - acak laci untuk mencari gelangnya.

"Kebakaran itu." jawabnya, tatapan Chanyeol masih kosong, Baekhyun pun mengikatkan gelang itu ke pergelangan Chanyeol, namja itu menatap Baekhyun yang sekarang tersenyum lembut ke arahnya.

"Berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, banyak orang yang masih menyayangimu yeol." Chanyeol tersenyum getir, lalu memeluk Baekhyun sangat erat.

"Kau tau? Aku bahkan seringkali mengiramu sebagai noonaku, tapi hanya di tubuh orang lain, aku benar - benar tidak ingin kehilanganmu." Baekhyun tersenyum, ia mulai membalas pelukan Chanyeol tidak kalah erat, ia merasa ada kupu - kupu yang menggelitik perutnya sekarang.

Selang beberapa lama, Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun sangat lembut, membuat Baekhyun terhanyut di dalamnya. Tapi Baekhyun langsung menepis pikiran anehnya itu.

"Gomawo." bisik Chanyeol.

"Cheonma." Baekhyun langsung membaringkan tubuhnya dan kembali tidur.

.

.

.

'Apa aku menyukai seorang namja?' batin Chanyeol, namja tinggi itu belum tidur, ia sekarang sibuk menelusuri lekuk wajah Baekhyun dengan jari panjangnya.

Chanyeol mendengus, ia tidak pernah merasa seperti ini kepada seorang namja, contohnya dengan Kris, yang sudah ia anggap seperti saudara sendiri, tapi ini berbeda. Chanyeol merasa ada yang berbeda dengan Baekhyun (ya iyalah -_-, dia cewek bang, peka bang, peka.) tatapan Chanyeol tertuju ke bibir cherry milik Baekhyun, ia langsung menelan ludahnya kasar.

'Tidak Park! Tahan dirimu.' Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu tidur dengan membelakangi Baekhyun. Ia berusaha menetralkan nafas dan degup jantungnya yang terlalu kencang.

Chanyeol terlalu lambat menyadari ini, ia sudah menyukai Baekhyun sejak Baekhyun melemparkan bola basket ke arah wajahnya dan Baekhyun yang membersihkan hidungnya yang mimisan yang akhirnya berakhir di ruang musik dengan lagu _goodbye summer. _

'Dasar bodoh!' rutuknya dalam hati, namja itu memejamkan matanya, berusaha untuk tidur, ia tidak mau Baekhyun terbangun karena tubuhnya yang sedari tadi bergerak gelisah. Selang beberapa menit, akhirnya namja itu menyusul Baekhyun ke mimpinya.

.

.

.

BRAKKK!

"CHANYEOLL! YAAKKK!" bentak Baekhyun sambil menghentakan kakinya kesal, lalu mengejar Chanyeol lagi, coba lihat kamar mereka (gimana caranya cobak?), buku, seragam kotor, bantal, guling, selimut, sandal rumah, sepatu, kaos kaki pikachu yang belum di ketahui siapa pemiliknya, tapi Chanyeol ingat jika itu milik Kris, semuanya berhamburan, dasar jorok.

"Chanyeolll! Kembalikan flashdiskku!' rengek Baekhyun, yeoja itu menggigiti bibir bawahnya dengan gelisah, di flashdisk itu bukan sekedar flashdisk biasa(?) di dalam flashdisk itu banyak sekali foto - foto saat ia ada di panggung, dirumah dengan piano putihnya, dengan Kris, jongin,sehun, Kyuhyun, dan masih banyak lagi.

"Memangnya ada apa disini?"

"Ada bomnya!"

"Wow, kelihatanya menarik." Chanyeol hendak menghubungkan flash disk Baekhyun ke laptopnya,tapi puppy eyes milik Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol mendengus dan mengaku kalah.

"Sana berangkat!" usir Baekhyun lalu mendorong dada Chanyeol dengan kesal.

"Aku tidak akan berangkat." elak Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya mendengus menanggapinya.

"Yeol! Kepalaku akan lebih pusing lagi jika kau masih di kamar ini!"

"Aku akan merawatmu hari ini."

"Tapi-"

"Sssttt!" Chanyeol langsung menuntun Baekhyun ke ranjangnya, lalu menyelimutinya dan mengusak rambut Baekhyun pelan.

Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol cukup lama, begitu juga Chanyeol yang membalas tatapannya, Baekhyun tersentak ketika wajah Chanyeol mulai menekat ke wajahnya, dan sekarang jarak antara wajah mereka hanya kurang lebih 5 cm.

Chanyeol tersenyum geli menatap wajah Baekhyun yang memerah, rupanya usaha Chanyeol untuk menggoda Baekhyun berhasil.

"Bernafas Jae-ah." Begitu Chanyeol menjauh dari wajahnya, Baekhyun langsung meraup oksigen sebanyak yang ia bisa, sedangkan Chanyeol terkekeh geli karena melihat Baekhyun.

Chu~

Mata Baekhyun membulat ketika tiba tiba Chanyeol mengecup keningnya. Baekhyun akui itu menyenangkan, tak lama kemudian Baekhyun ikut memejamkan matanya, tangannya mulai melingkar di punggung Chanyeol.

Begitu Chanyeol melepskan ciumannya, mata cokelat gelapnya memandang Baekhyun dengan sayu, lalu mengelus rambut Baekhyun pelan.

"Tidurlah, kau belum terlalu sehat." Pinta Chanyeol, sedangkan Baekhyun mengangguk malu - malu. Pipinya memerah hebat sekarang.

Setelah itu, Chanyeol langsung mengusap rambut Baekhyun agar yeoja yang mulai terkena efek obat itu tertidur. Baekhyun memang sempat meminum obat sebelum adanya acara kejar - kejaran tadi.

"Tidurlah." pinta Chanyeol ketika Baekhyun masih membuka matanya, yeoja itu memiliki perasaan yang tidak enak hari ini.

"B-baiklah."

.

.

.

"Baekhyun! Bangunlah!" Kyungsoo mengguncang tubuh Baekhyun kasar, Baekhyun pun langsung membuka matanya dengan cepat, lalu memandang Kyungsoo tajam. Kyungsoo memang di panggil oleh Chanyeol sebelum namja tinggi itu pergi ke sekolah untuk latihan basket.

"Begini Baek, sekarang pengawal eommamu tengah perjalanan kesini, jadi kau harus ke ruangan kepala sekolah sekarang!" pinta Kyungsoo, yeoja itu menggigiti bibir bawahnya.

Kyungsoo pun segera menyeret Baekhyun yang hanya mengenakan piyama itu, sedangkan Baekhyun yang sudah sepenuhnya sadar, ikut berlari kecil mengikuti Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun sekarang juga sangat gugup, ia masih tidak mau kembali ke eommanya,disini menyenangkan walau menyamar sebagai namja, ia bisa bertemu Jongin dan Sehun setiap hari. Tidak seperti di rumah, hanya di kamar, bermain piani sampai jari - jari Baekhyun lelah. Jika ia sakit, ada Chanyeol atau Kyungsoo yang merawatnya, tapi dirumah, yeoja itu harus mengalami bentakan dari eommanya karena tidak bisa menjaga kesehatannya. Dan satu lagi, Baekhyun mencintai Chanyeol, ia tidak mau berpisah jauh darinya.

"Syukurlah, kalian datang tepat pada waktunya, Kyungsoo - ah, bawa Baekhyun ke kamar, biarkan dia istirahat, wajahnya masih pucat."

"Aku tidak mau, samchoon harus menceritakan semuanya!"

"Begini, Baekhyun sayang, pengawal eommamu datang kesini, dan ia sudah memeriksa asrama yeoja dan sekolah, jadi tujuan terakhirnya adalah asrama namja, kau bisa tidur lagi." Baekhyun mengangguk lemah, lalu berjalan menuju kamar yang ada di ruangan itu.

.

.

.

"Hah, oke terima kasih sudah mengizinkanku memeriksa asramamu, tidak ada Baekhyun disana." Baekhyun yang tengah menguping di pintu kemar itu menggigit bibirnya cukup keras, bahkan ia merasakan bibirnya berdarah sekarang.

"Tapi kudengar ia denganmu malam itu, kau kemanakan dia?" tanya eunhyuk, nadanya terdengar sangat angkuh.

"Aku tidak akan memberitahumu." jawab Kyuhyun dengan seringai evil seperti biasanya.

"Sialan kau." umpat Eunhyuk, dan itu kata - kata terakhir yang di ucapkan Eunhyuk sampai akhirnya yeoja yang berstatus sebagai eomma Baekhyun itu membanting pintu ruang kepala sekolah dan pergi dari sana secepat mungkin.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol? Bisakah kau ke ruang kepala sekolah?"

'Wae?'

"Bae-Ah Hyun Jae, dia-"

'Dia kenapa!?'

"Dia ada disini, jadi mungkin kau bisa menjemputnya bukan?"

'Oke aku kesana dalam lima menit.'

Pip!

"Roomatenya sudah?" tanya Kyuhyun, Kyungsoo mengangguk. Dan Kyuhyun hanya menghela nafasnya.

.

.

.

"Annyeong sonsaengnim." sapa Chanyeol.

"Bisa kau bawa Hyun Jae sekarang?" tanya Kyuhyun, Chanyeol pun langsung mengangguk cepat, lalu berjalan ke kamar atau lebih tepatnya mengikuti Kyuhyun ke kamar yang sudah di sediakan di sana.

Mulut Chanyeol tebuka lebar, kamar ini benar - benar luas! Sekitar dua kali dari kamar yang di berikan asrama, ia pun dengan cepat menghampiri Baekhyun yang piyamanya sudah di ganti dengan warna biru. Seingat Chanyeol tadi Baekhyun menggunakan piyama merah kotak - kotak. Air mukanya juga berubah ketika melihat Kyungsoo di sana. Seperti cemburu? Mungkin?

"Hyun Jae-ah?" panggil Chanyeol, senyum lebar langsung terlukis di wajah Baekhyun , bahkan yeoja itu bahkan langsung memeluk Chanyeol sangat erat, Baekhyun awalnya ingin sekali menangis, tapi ia tidak tau alasan akurat apa yang bisa membuat Chanyeol percaya.

"Oke, ayo naik di punggungku." Baekhyun mengangguk, lalu naik ke punggung Chanyeol, dan membiarkan Chanyeol membawanya pergi.

'Aw, keponakan samchoon tengah jatuh cinta~' bisik Kyuhyun dengan jahil, bahkan Kyungsoo yang ada di belakang Baekhyun ikut tertawa kecil.

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya kesal, ia sejenak menatap Kyuhyun tajam, tapi kemudian ia menatap wajah samping Chanyeol, mata namja itu terlihat berapi - api karena marah.

"Kau marah denganku?" tanya Baekhyun, ia meletakan dagunya di pundak Chanyeol.

Chanyeol masih diam, wajah Chanyeol terlihat ingin membakar semua yang ada di dekatnya, tunggu, itu artinya Baekhyun juga? Baekhyun langsung menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian menyeringai imut, ia memiliki cara untuk menjahili Chanyeol.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol, aku pusing.' Rengek Baekhyun, tapi namja itu masih tidak meresponya, Baekhyun lagi - lagi menyeringai imut, lalu memejamkan matanya dan mengendurkan pelukannya yang ada di leher Chanyeol. Dan BINGO! Chanyeol langsung panik dan mendudukan tubuhnya di kursi ada di sekitar sana.

"Jae - ah, bangunlah." panggil Chanyeol, Baekhyun awalnya tidak mau menahan tawanya ketika i mengintip wajah Chanyeol yang super khawatir.

"Jae-ah!'

"PfftttHAHAHAHAHA!" tawa Baekhyun meledak,dan itu membuat Chanyeol melongo.

Setelah lama tertawa, akhirnya ia membuka matanya dan menemukan Chanyeol yang cemberut di depannya. Baekhyun hanya tertawa kecil lalu memeluk namja di hadapannya itu dengan erat.

"Jangan marah ya? Ya?" Chanyeol tidak tahan menahan senyuman gelinya, akhirnya ia menjitak kepala Baekhyun yang bagian belakang.

"Dengarkan aku, aku benar - benar mencemaskanmu dan kau malah bercanda, oh yang benar saja." gerutu Chanyeol sedangkan Baekhyun hanya mengulum senyumnya dan kembali memasang wajah malu - malu.

"Apa? Kau mau kugendong lagi?" tanya Chanyeol, tapi Baekhyun menggeleng, lalu tersenyum kecil.

'Kau memakai kaus kaki yang bebeda yeol.' ujar yeoja itu lalu tertawa terbahak - bahak sembari berjalan di lapangan sekolah atau lebih tepatnya di pinggirnya.

Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya menggeleng sembari menatap kedua kakinya, lalu memincingkanmatanya ketika ada pot yang bergerak dan akan terjatuh tepat di atas kepalanya.

"HYUN JAE-AH! AWAS!"

.

.

.

Tbc :v

Note : heyooo~ ini gimana? Udah fast? Maaf kalo selalu lama waktu apdet :'.habisnya modem hilang , jadi kalo buat nih epep di hape :v, mana nih hape mungil(?) cuma segenggam tangan(?) jadi kalo banyak typo harap di maklumi :v trus yang minta dibanyakin ChanBaeknya itu yang di atas kurang banyak? Trus juga minta maap buat yoora eonnie yang di buat -ahsudahlah :v.

Buat yang udah ripiu kemarin terimakasehh~ kalian sangat berjasa untuk saya :"

Oke yang terakhir, review please?


	6. Chapter 6

He so Beautiful!

Main Cast:

- Byun Baekhyun

- Park Chanyeol

Support cast :

Cari sendiri -3-)/

Genre :

Romance / Friendship/absurd/ cari sendiri :v

Rating : M (tapi bohong)

WARNING! GENDERSWITCH INSIDE!

TYPO BBERTEBARAN! ABSURD! GAJE! ALUR KECEPETAN!

DLDR! SIDERS MENJAUH!

NO PLAGIARISM (betewe ini tulisannya bener apa nggak :v)

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

.

Belum yeoja mungil itu menoleh, seseorang langsung menariknya, dengan cepat sebelum pot keramik itu menjatuhi kepala Baekhyun.

PRAAANGG!

"Oppa baik - baik saja?" Baekhyun langsung membuka matanya yang terpejam, ia menemukan Krystal yang sudah menggenggam jemari lentiknya.

"Yeah, gomawo jung-ie." Krystal atau Soojung itu mengangguk imut, lalu beralih ke Chanyeol yang baru sampai dan langsung menusuri tubuh Baekhyun dengan matanya.

"Hyun Jae oppa baik - baik saja." tutur Krystal, lalu tersenyum manis.

"Benarkah? Siapa yang melakukan ini?"

"Aish, itu jatuh sendiri oppa, kenapa oppa ini hobi sekali berprasangka buruk eoh?" gerutu Krystal, Baekhyun langsung tertawa kecil.

Baekhyun memang sempat mengira jika Krystal akan berbuat jahat dengan 'siapapun yang mendekati Chanyeol' entah kenapa, tapi ternyata sekarang Baekhyun melihat sisi baik Krystal, ia yeoja yang manis, polos dan dapat merebut hati orang dengan mudah.

Begitu juga Chanyeol, ah~ Baekhyun ingat saat dia pertama bertemu dengan Chanyeol, ukh! Namja itu benar - benar angkuh , tapi sekarang? Baekhyun bisa melihat sisi hangat dan lembut yang dimiliki Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun menyukai itu .

"Oppa, eomma bilang eomma merindukan oppa, tapi eomma belum bisa kesini, yeah, oppa tahu itu."

"Lalu kenapa kau malah meninggalkan eomma di rumah?" Krystal nyengir, lalu tertawa geli

Chanyeol hanya melongos, tangan kekarnya merangkul Baekhyun dengan erat, seolah olah Baekhyun akan terbang atau meloncat begitu saja jika Chanyeol melepaskannya. Oke fix ini alay.

"Chanyeolhhh.. Sesakhh!" Chanyeol langsung melonggarkan pelukannya, lalu nyengir kuda.

"Oke, kalian terlihat sangat dekat, kalian sepasang kekasih? Kapan?"

Chanyeol tersenyum pahit.

"Tidak, kami hanya teman, itu saja." jawab Baekhyun dengan terputus - putus. Sedangkan Krystal tertawa geli.

"Oke, kalian memang tidak berpacaran, tapi tatapan kalian itu-aww! Oppa!" jerit Krystal ketika Chanyeol mencubit bibirnya. Baekhyun pun tertawa geli.

"Kajja, Jae - ah, kita tinggal saja Krystal."

"Eits! aku duluan! Hyunnie oppaa~ Antarkan aku ke asrama yeoja ya? Yaaa?" rengek Krystal sambil mengguncang tubuh Baekhyun.

"Oke, kajja Chanyeol-ah."

"Tidak! Kau baru saja sembuh dan aku tidak akan membiarkanmu kemana - mana! Kau mengerti?" nada Chanyeol mulai melembut, tangannya mengusap rambut Baekhyun dengan lembut, lalu menatap Krystal tajam, sedangkan Krystal hanya nyengir kuda lalu meninggalkan sekolah.

"Kau mau kugendong lagi?"

"Tidak! Aku marah denganmu!"

"Memangnya kau bisa?"

Pipi Baekhyun langsung memerah, jelas saja tidak bisa, ia selalu membutuhkan Chanyeol kapanpun itu, yeah, ia pernah berusaha marah dengan Chanyeol, dan itu tidak tahan selama satu jam. Namja itu terus - terusan menggoda atau merajuk ke Baekhyun dan membuat Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan senyumnya, sekalipun ia tidak tertawa, pasti pipi atau telingannya memerah.

Chanyeol yang melihat pipi Baekhyun yang memerah itu terkekeh, lalu meletakan lengannya di pundak Baekhyun lalu mengeratkan tubuhnya dengan Baekhyun , pipi Baekhyun memerah lagi, lalu tertawa kecil.

"Berhentilah menggodaku."

"Ayolah, aku kekurangan kasih sayang." elak Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, sedangkan Chanyeol lagi - lagi tertawa.

"Makanya cari pacar, huh." Dengus Baekhyun, Chanyeol tersenyum miris, ia ingin sekali mengatakan 'aku menyukaimu, jadilah kekasihku.', tapi Chanyeol masih punya otak, ia tidak mau Baekhyun jijik dengannya karena ia gay atau yang lainnya. Apalagi jika Baekhyun minta pisah kamar karena ulah gilanya, membayangkannya sudah mengerikan, apa lagi jika itu benar - benar terjadi.

Chanyeol langsung menggelengkan kepalanya berkali kali, lalu menatap rambut hitam Baekhyun yang berkilauan karenaterkena sinar matahari yang sangat panas saat itu. Chanyeol yang menyadari itu langsung mengeluarkan topi hitam miliknya dan langsung ia pakaikan ke kepala Baekhyun, tapi yang ada topi itu kebesaran, jadi topinya menutupi mata Baekhyun.

"Kecilkan yeollie~" rengek Baekhyun karena tangan Chanyeol terlalu erat memeluknya jadi ia tidak bisa melepas salah satu tangannya untuk membenarkan topinya.

Chanyeol menaikan topi itu, lalu menatap mata wajah Baekhyun yang mendongak karena Chanyeol menarik topi itu dengan kasar. Yeoja itu menatap Chanyeol tajam, sedangkan Chanyeol malah menatap mata Barkhyu

n dengan senyuman miring, dan lagi - lagi Baekhyun hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kau mau bubble tea?"

"Aa~ mau, tapi-" Baekhyun memandang piyamannya dengan ragu, sedangkan Chanyeol sudah tertawa geli melihatnya.

"Tidak apa, itu toko bubble tea, bukan pesta besar." potong Chanyeol lalu tersenyum lima jari dan memperlihatkan sembilan belas giginya, dan Baekhyun masih sempat - sempatnya berpikiran seperti ini 'gigi Jongin lebih banyak saat tersenyum, dua puluh buah, sedangkan Chanyeol hanya sembilan belas buah.' tapi setelah itu Baekhyun langsung menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menghilangkan pikiran tidak pentingnya.

Setelah sampai , Baekhyun langsung mendudukan tubuhnya setelah meminta Chanyeol untuk memesan satu strawberry bubble tea dan dua chocco bubble tea untuk KaiHun. Selang beberapa menit, Chanyeol kembali, tapi bukan bubble tea yang diberikan ke Baekhyun, melainkan susu stroberi yang masih hangat.

"Kau masih belum sembuh benar, minum ini." Baekhyun mengangguk, lalu menyedot(?) susu stroberi miliknya. Baekhyun tidak protes, ia senang - senang saja, toh ini minuman favoritnya.

Chanyeol mengusak rambut Baekhyun, dan itu membuat Baekhyun mendengus kesal. Yeoja itu berusaha menampik tangan Chanyeol yang sangat jahil itu. Saat asiknya bertengkar, tiba - tiba saja kucing putih mendekat ke arah Chanyeol dan bergelayut di kakinya, Chanyeol langsung mengangkat kakinya, sedangkan Baekhyun mengangkat kucing putih itu dan memangkunya.

"Neommu yeoppoo~" puji Baekhyun dengan gemas, bahkan ahjumma penjaga toko sekaligus pemilik kucing itu hanya tersenyum geli dan membiarkan Baekhyun memainkan kucing putihnya.

"Jae-ah, turunkan itu." pinta Chanyeol, Baekhyun menggeleng, ĺalu meletakan tangan Chanyeol ke atas tubuh kucing itu, lalu memberinya elusan - elusan yang membuat kucing putih iťu nyaman.

Baekhyun tertawa geli melihat ekspresi Chanyeol yang kagum,takut, bingung, dan tidak percaya ketika mengelus kucing itu, dan Chanyeol sekarang mulai menggaruk leher kucing itu yang membuat kucing imut itu menggeliat senang.

"Kucing itu ramah bukan?"

"Yeah, aku tidak menyangkanya,benar - benar manis." Baekhyun tersenyum lucu, lalu mengangguk - paham.

"Kajja kembali, Bubble teanya akan keburu dingin nanti."

Baekhyun mengangguk imut, lalu tersenyum malu saat Chanyeol merangkulnya lagi. Dan akhirnya kedua anak manusia itu kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya untuk pulang.

.

.

.

"Wohoho! Gomawo~ ini gratis kan?" pekik jongin senang, sedangkan Sehun hanya geleng - geleng melihat kelakuan Jongin yang seperti tidak pernah meminum bubble tea.

Baekhyun mengangguk lucu lalu tersenyum manis, sedangkan Jongin sudah asik menyeruput bubble tea miliknya dengan rakus, dan akhirnya Sehun yang bilang terima kasih dengan Baekhyun dengan sesekali melirik Jongin tajam karena namja berkulit tan itu meminum bubble tea milknya.

"Oke, aku duluan."

"Hyung, tunggu~"

"Eitts! Telan bubble mu itu dulu! Enak saja mau main cium, menjijikan!" keluh Baekhyun, sedangkan Jongin janya meringis dan menjauhkan bibirnya dari pipi Baekhyun.

"Mian, mian kekekeke~" kikik Jongin.

"Sudahlah Jong, biarkan hyung kembali ke kamarnya."

"Ide bagus ,kajja Chan."

Sehun menggerutu di belakang Baekhyun, dan berpikir seperti ini 'sebenarnya kembaran Jongin itu siapa? Aku atau Baekhyun noona? Sial, kenapa sifat mereka sama - sama menyebalkannya?' tapi akhirnya pikiran itu teralihkan karena suara berat milik Jongin.

"Baekhyun noona terlihat sangat dekat dengan Chanyeol hyung."

"Yeah, entah kenapa- tunggu! YA! KENAPA BUBBLE TEA MILIKKU JUGA KAU MINUM? YA! CHO JONGIN! KEMARI KAU!"

.

.

.

Baekhyun sekarang tengah berada di ranjang Chanyeol dengan buku catatan matematika yang ia bolak - balik dam sesekali menggeram frustasi jika tidak paham, atau ia akan menggumam lucu ketika ia memahami rumus itu dengan benar.

Besok memang ada ulangan matematika di kelas Baekhyun, dan jujur saja, Baekhyun tidak terlalu pandai di pelajaran matematika ini, bisa - bisa ia akan mati penasaran karena soal matema- Baekhyun langsung menggelengkan kepalanya, mana mungkin ia akan mati hanya karena soal matematika.

"Hei, sedang apa?" tanya Chanyeol yang baru selesai mandi, Baekhyun bisa tau itu dari rambut Chanyeol yang masih basah. Baekhyun menjawabny dengan dengusan, mata lebarnya itu apa tidak dipakai? Tidak lihat jika Baekhyun sedang belajar sekarang?

"Mandi." jawab Baekhyun asal, Chanyeil langsung terkekeh, lalu mengusak rambut Baekhyun yang basah karena yeoja mungil itu juga sudah mandi sebelum Chanyeol, dengan beribu - ribu aegyeo yang ditujukan ke Chanyeol sebelumnya sampai akhirnya Baekhyun diijinkan mandi.

Baekhyun menepis tangan Chanyeol dengan kesal, namja itu tengah menghalangi mata Baekhyun dañ itu membuat Baekhyun salah mencoret buku tulisnya, dan ngomong - ngomong, Baekhyun juga tengah mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya (idihh rajin banget /digorok/). Chanyeol pun yang merasa terkacangi(?) itu pun bersedekap sembari mengerucutkan bibir tebalnya, yang alhasil mendapat pukulan imut(?) dari pensil mekanik milik Baekhyun. Tepat di bibirnya.

"Bantu aku mengerjakan soal ini, huhuhu~" rengek Baekhyun dengan mengguncang lengan kokoh milik Chanyeol, sedangkan si empu masih tertawa geli melihat kelakuan Baekhyun yang teramat menggemaskan ini.

Chanyeol pun menjelaskan soal itu dengan sabar dan sesekali akan menyentil kening Baekhyun jika yeoja itu belum paham, dan Baekhyun akan meminta mengulangi penjelasannya karena menurut Baekhyun penjelasan Chanyeol itu terlalu cepat, kalimatnya terlalu panjang, rumit atau kata lainnya Baekhyun tidak paham.

"Hoamm..." Baekhyun menguap, lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di lengan atas milik Chanyeol, masih berusaha mendengarkan penjelasan Chanyeol.

"Kau mengantuk?"

"Ne."

Chanyeol tersenyum, lalu mengusak rambut Baekhyun lagi, Baekhyun sekarang sudah membenarkan posisinya untuk tidur.

"Yeollie, aku tidur disini lagi ne?" tanya Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengangguk lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di sebelah Baekhyun, sedangkan Baekhyun sibuk berblushing ria, jujur saja, walaupun ia sudah sering tidur -seranjang- dengan Chanyeol, tapi ia masih benar - benar gugup saat Chanyeol ada di sampingnya seperti saat ini.

"Jalja." bisik Chanyeol sebelum akhirnya Baekhyun kembali tenggelam ke mimpinya.

.

.

.

"Hohoho, kau masuk rupanya hari ini." goda Kyungsoo sembari menusuk - nusukan jarinya ke pipi chubby milik Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak mau ikut ulangan susulan." Jawab Baekhyun, lalu tertawa kecil sembari menutup loker miliknya.

"Hei, mana Chanyeolmu?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan alis yang dinaik turunkan yang ia maksudkan untuk menggoda Baekhyun. Dan yap! Bisa kalian tebak, pipi yeoja bermata sipit itu memerah hebat, Kyungsoo pun tertawa terbahak untuk merayakan 'kemenanganya'.

"Noona!" panggil Jongin dengan nafas yang terengah engah, sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya menatapnya bingung, sembari mencium pipi kanan Jongin, sedangkan Baekhyun malah menatapnya geli.

Kyungsoo pun memberikan tatapan ke Jongin yang seperti isyarat seperti ini 'nanti saja, kau tidak liat ada Baekhyun disini?' Jongin langsung mengangguk, lau mengecup pipi Kyungsoo dengan gemas dan meninggalkan kedua yeoja yang masih ada disana.

"Labil sekali anak itu."

"Sudahlah, kajja." potong Kyungsoo dengan cepat dan langsung menuju kelas, dengan Baekhyun tentunya.

Belum ada setengah jalan mereka tempuh, Krystal langsung berlari ke arah Baekhyun, lalu meraih lengan Baekhyun dan mengayunnya pelan.

"Oppaaa~ nanti oppa sibuk?"

"Tidak, wae?"

"Eumm, aku mau oppa menemaniku nanti."

"Kemana?" tanya Baekhyun santai.

"Nanti ada pertandingan Chanyeol oppa."

"Ok, aku nanti akan menjemputmu di kelasmu."

"Gomawo oppa~"

Baekhyun tersenyum sembari memandang punggung Krystal yang perlahan menjauh, jadi sekarang Chanyeol ada pertandingan? Kenapa tidak memberitahunya? Baekhyun pun menggigit bibinya menahan senang, ia tidak sabar akan melihat pertandingan Chanyeol nanti setelah pulang sekolah.

.

.

Chanyeol menatap Krystal dan Baekhyun dengan tatapan tajamnya ketika namja tinggi itu melihat Baekhyun dan Krystal datang, dengan Baekhyun yang merangkul Krystal, dan oke, Chanyeol akui ia cemburu sekarang, jangan tanya kenapa lagi.

Chanyeol pun langsung menarik Krystal kasar ke dekatnya, lalu sedangkan Baekhyun menatap kedua kakak beradik itu dengan bingung.

"Kenapa kau tidak pergi dengan Minhyuk?"

"Minhyuk ada kerja kelompok, yeah, aku butuh Hyunnie oppa sekarang." jawab Krystal.

Chanyeol mendengus, lalu menatap Baekhyun yang tengah meminum air mineral di botolnya, yeoja mungil itu tampak cantik siang ini, kira - kira seperti itulah pikiran yang ada di pikiran Chanyeol. Tapi namja itu langsung menggelengkan kepalanya dan berpikir jika Baekhyun itu namja, dan ia tidak bisa mengatainya cantik, atau Baekhyun akan marah nanti.

"Oppa." panggil Krystal kesal.

"Hah? Ne?"

"Oppa menyukai HyunJae oppa kan?"

"A-apa?"

"Oppa tidak apa menyukainya, aku sudah mengetahui semuannya dari eomma."

Dahi Chanyeol mengrenyit, kenapa ia bisa lupa jika eommanya -Jessica Jung- itu guru yang ada di sekolah ini, oh! Jadi itu alasan Krystal disini? Menjaga Baekhyun dari Chanyeol? Hei, kenapa Chanyeol sepertinya ketinggalan banyak sekali berita?Dan kenapa Baekhyun menyembunyikannya?

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya, lalu menatap Baekhyun yang tengah berbincang dengan Tao, setelah itu, Chanyeol melihat Krystal.

"Aku tidak akan merebut Hyun Jae oppa dari oppa, oke? Aku tidak sebodoh itu."

"Tapi , apa yang disembunyikan olehnya? Kau dan eomma?"

"Maafkan aku, aku belum bisa memberi tahu oppa, aku takut merenggangkan hubungan kalian." Jawab Krystal, lalu berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol dan berjalan ke arah Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Baekhyun sekarang menangis di dalam kamarnya, iatakut Chanyeol sudah mengetahui siapa dirinya, dari tadi Chanyeol memandangnya dengan tatapan kecewa, dan Baekhyun takut jika Chanyeol akan meninggalkannya atau marah dengannya.

Cklek...

Baekhyun yang menyadari itu Chanyeol pun langsung bersembunyi di balik selimutnya dan berpura - pura tidur, dan saat itu juga ia merasa ada yang menyibak selimutnya.

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku? Apa itu membuatku harus menjauhimu? Jae-ah, kumohon, aku tidak mau kehilanganmu, cukup aku kehilangan keluargaku, aku tidak mau kehilanganmu juga." pinta Chanyeol, nada bicanya terdengar sangat putus asa.

"Saranghae." bisik Chanyeol lalu mengecup kening Baekhyun cukup lama, lalu melepasnya.

"Aku benar - benar cengeng, sial." Chanyeol langsung mengusap kedua matanya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandinya.

Setelah kepergian Chanyeol, Baekhyun langsung turun dari ranjangnya dan mengambil jaketnya untuk menutupi kemeja baby blue yang ia gunakan sekarang. ia membutuhkan udara segar, hawa di kamarnya ini hanya membuatnya kembali sesak.

Saat ia akan keluar dari kamarnya, ia bertemu dengan Minhyuk yang tengah tersenyum miring yang mengerikan, Baekhyun pun menatap namja itu dengan heran.

"Apa yang kau lakukan-hhmmppphhh!"

"Kau akan menerima akibatnya jika berani merebut Krystal dariku."

Tak lama kemudian,bius yang Minhyuk gunakan untuk membekap Baekhyun mulai bekerja, dan itu membuat Baekhyun semakin kehilangan kesadarannya.

'Chanyeol...'

.

.

.

Tbc :v

Note : annyeong~ Ini udah awal konpliknya, eh ya nggak sih :v udahlah, pokoknya ya gitu deh :v

EXO UDAH KAMBEKKK~ TRUS ITU, FOTONYA CHANBAEK YANG DI TEASER NYA EXO NEXT DOOR ITULOHHH! TATAPANNYA CENYOL KE BEGYUN! Hayati ngefly liatnya. Oke ini alay.

Udalah, trus makasih buat yang udah baca dan ripiu epep abal - abal ini, trus terima kasih buat Tasya :v temen kelas yang udah ripiu pake usernameku :v lupa gak di log out, jadi kesannya kek lucu gimana gitu :v masa authornya ripiu epepnya sendiri? Tapi itu temen loh ya '-' bukan author :v.

Okelah, Review please?


	7. Chapter 7

He so Beautiful!

Main Cast :

-Byun Baekhyun

-Park Chanyeol

Support Cast :

Cari sendiri yesh~

Rating : T

Genre :

Romance/

Hurt/ Comfort / Friendship / tentuin sendiri lah -3-)/

WARNING! GENDERSWITCH INSIDE!

TYPO BERTEBARAN! ALUR KECEPETAN! GAJE!

DLDR! SIDERS MENJAUH!

NO PLAGIARISM!

ALL CAST ISN'T MINE, BUT

MY STORY IS MINE!

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

.

Chanyeol ngrenyitkan dahinya ketika merasakan ada gejolak aneh yang merasuki dadanya. Karena namja itu terus terusan merasakan gejolak aneh itu, ia pun bergegas menyelesaikan mandinya.

Setelah ia keluar dari kamar mandi, ia langsung berjalan menuju ranjang Baekhyun, tapi nihil, tidak ada tanda - tanda Baekhyun disana, bahkan Baekhyun tidak meninggalkan pesan atau apapun yang lain ketika ia pergi. Dan sialnya lagi, Baekhyun meninggalkan ponselnya.

Chanyeol mengusap dahinya kasar, lalu segera keluar dari kamarnya untuk mencari Baekhyun, oke ini memang bukan pertama kalinya Baekhyun keluar kamar tanpa izin Chanyeol, tapi pada akhirnya nanti pemilik kamar yang Baekhyun tumpangi akan menelponya atau paling tidak Baekhyun membawa handphonenya.

"Shit, Krys? Hyun Jae ada denganmu?"

'Eh? Tidak oppa.'

"Yang benar, kalian bersekongkol kan?"

"Oppa, aku sedang merawat Luna sekarang, demamnya tinggi, aku tidak punya waktu untuk berbohong, memang kenapa?'

"Dia menghilang."

'MWO? oppa sudah mencarinya?'

"Aku sedang mencarinya."

"Oke, semoga berhasil.'

"Gomawo."

Pik!

"Jae-ah, eodiga?"

.

.

.

Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan, lalu menatap sekelilingnya,ini Lab bawah tanah yang sudah tidak dipakai! Siapa yang membawanya kesini? Baekhyun berusaha meronta, tapi yang ada pergelangannya semakin perih ketika ia menariknya, ia diikat di sebuah kursi yang tidak dipakai, tapi mulutnya dibiarkan bebas.

Baekhyun pun menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk berteriak sekeras - kerasnya, dan tak lama kemudian teriakan itu berubah menjadi isakan - isakan dari Baekhyun, ia mengingat semuanya, saat ia tadi diculik tadi, demi tuhan, Krystal? Apa Minhyuk itu-

"Sudah terbangun, manis?"

"Minhyuk-ssi, jeballyo... Aku tidak bermaksud merebut Krystal, maafkan aku, aku-"

"Hentikan omong kosongmu itu," Minhyuk menyela perkataan Baekhyun, "dan jika boleh lancang, aku ingin mengetahui apa yang ada di balik kemejamu ini."

Mata Baekhyun langsung membulat, ia terus - terusan menangis dan meronta sekuat tenaga, tapi yang ada Minhyuk malah tertawa lalu menyeringai lebar.

"Kau tau? Aku selama ini memendam rasa ingin tahuku yang kenapa suaramu terdengar sangat indah, kau yang selalu menghindar saat pelajaran renang dan tidak berganti pakaian dengan namja? Aku tau semua itu." tanya Minhyuk.

Baekhyun menjerit ketika Minhyuk mulai melepas kancing kemejanya, ia benar - benar takut sekarang, ia menginginkan Chanyeol sekarang, Chanyeol yang menghiburnya disaat seperti ini.

Mata Minhyuk membulat, ia langsung mengancingkan kembali kemeja Baekhyun dengan tangan bergetar seolah- olah ia baru membunuh orang dengan tangannya itu. Baekhyun juga meraskan ikatan di tangannya mulai terlepas dan ia bisa melihat wajah Minhyuk yang memerah.

"Noona, mianhaeyeo."

"L-lupakan itu, biarkan aku pergi Minhyuk-ssi."

"T-tunggu, noona bisa memukulku se-"

BUGH!

Tangan mungil Baekhyun langsung menghajar pipi Minhyuk, hingga menghasilkan memar disana, bahkan tubuh Minhyuk sampai nyaris tersungkur di lantai.

"Gomawo, aku akan pergi sekarang." Baekhyun pun segera menaiki tangga disana dan ia langsung sampai di depan perpustakaan, ia pun berlari menerobos hujan menuju asramanya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol sekarang tengah mondar mandir di kamarnya sembari melihat jam yang sudah menunjukan pukul dua belas lebih. Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya frustasi, air matanya kembali jatuh, di luar sana tengah hujan yang sangat deras, bagaimana Baekhyun sampai disini ?, tapi kekhawathiran itu langsung musnah ketika mendengar ketukan di pintunya.

"Yeollie..." mata Chanyeol membulat ketika menyadari siapa yàng ada di depannya, Baekhyun.

"Astaga, kau kemana saja?" tanya Chanyeol, tapi tubuh Baekhyun sudah terhuyung dan mulai kehilangan kesadarannya, tapi Chanyeol dengan sigap membawa yeoja mungil itu keranjangnya.

Chanyeol menatap wajah pucat Baekhyun, lalu dengan perlahan membuka kancing kemeja Baekhyun yang basah karena hujan. Ia bermaksud menggantikan pakaian Baekhyun yang sudah sangat basah itu, Tapi kemudian tangan namja itu langsung terhenti, lalu mengancingkan kembali piyama Baekhyun dengan tangan bergetar, air mata kembali menggenang di pelupuk matanya, Chanyeol menggerutu dalam hati, kenapa ia benar - benar cengeng akhir - akhir ini? Dan akhirnya namja itu meraih handphonenya dengan tangan bergetar.

"Kyungsoo-ssi, bisa kau ke kamarku? Ini tentang Baekhyun."

.

.

.

Mata Kyungsoo yang bulat semakin membulat, sedangkan Tao yang ada di hadapannya mengrenyit bingung, tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi sekarang.

"A-arra, aku kesana."

'Ne, gomawo Kyungsoo-ssi'

Pik!

"Jie, wae?"

"Ada sedikit masalah, aku duluan Tao-ie."

"O-oke, hati - hati."

Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya selagi berjalan ke asrama namja, kenapa identitas Baekhyun bisa terbongkar? Kyungsoo memang tau tadi Chanyeol berkali - kali menelponnya dan menanyakan Baekhyun, tapi Kyungsoo memang benar - benar tidak mengtahui dimana Baekhyun. Dan juga cara bicara Chanyeol tadi, benar - benar gabungan antara kecewa dan juga nada dnginnya yang seperti biasanya.

Setelah sampai, Kyungsoo langsung menerobos masuk, ini sudah kebiasaan Kyungsoo akan menerbos masuk apabila ia sudah panik, seperti sekarang ini.

"Ch-Chanyeol, m-mian."

"Gwenchana, aku harap kau bisa menggantikan baju Baekhyun dan merawatnya, jika ia mencariku, bilang saja 'kau masih mencari orang yang kau khianati? Dan satu lagi, aku menyesal telah berbuat baik denganmu, benar - benar menyesal.'." tutur Chanyeol dengan nada dingin dan angkuh seperti dulu, bahkan Kyungsoo langsung terdiam dan mengangguk.

"Terimakasih." ucap Chanyeol sampai akhirya ia menghilang dari pintu kamar.

.

.

.

Baekhyun terbangun dengan isakan ketika ia kembali mimpi buruk, matanya menusuri kamarnya itu dengan teliti, tapi Chanyeol tidak menampakan dirinya sama sekali, dan akhirnya ia menemukan Kyungsoo yang ada di sebelahnya. tangan Kyungsoo terulur untuk mengelus kepala Baekhyun dengan sayang.

"Mana Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun, nyaris seperti bisikan.

"Chanyeol tidak pergi karena mengetahui aku yeoja bukan?"

Kyungsoo masih diam.

"Kyung... Chanyeol -hikss... "

"Sssttt... Uljimayo, Chanyeol butuh waktu untuk sendiri,kau paham?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, masih mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo pun membisikan kata - kata penenang agar Baekhyun agak tenang, tapi sayang, itu malah memperburuk keadaan.

Baekhyun semakin terisak, Kyungsoo pun menangkup kedua pipi Baekhyun.

"Kau bukan Byun Baekhyun yang kenal, Byun Baekhyun yang kukenal mampu menghadapi semua perlakuan orang tuanya selama kurang lebih dua belas tahun, dan sekarang kau menangisi namja yang baru kau kenal kurang dari 3 bulan?"

"Aku mencintainya soo!" bentak Baekhyun air matanya semakin bercucuran deras , Kyungsoo pun memeluk Baekhyun sangat erat.

"Aku tau perasaanmu, tidurlah, aku harap Chanyeol datang ke mimpimu."

Dan itu kalimat terakhir yang Baekhyun dengar sampai ia tertidur pulas di pundak Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Chanyeol sekarang tengah ada di kamar Kris dan Jongdae, namja itu tengah melamunkan sesuatu yang kalian bisa tebak, Baekhyun. Chanyeol masih tidak percaya apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun, menipunya,menghianatinya, dan bodohnya Chanyeol mencintainya.

Sangat mencintainya.

Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya frustasi, ia kembali menonjok tembok di belakangnya, sampai tanganya berdarah, tapi Chanyeol berasa seperti mati rasa, hanya rasa sakit di dadanya yang terasa, sampai Kris datang dengan wajah yang basah, namja blasteran itu tengah menguap lebar.

"Berhenti berlarut dalam kesedihanmu, balut lukamu dan tidur, aku akan belajar, sialan , seharusnya aku keluar eskul , besok aku akan meminta keluar eskul." gerutu namja itu, Chanyeol pun mengikuti perintah Kris, ia langsung mencuci lukannya lalu tidur di ranjang Kris, sekarang sudah pukul tiga pagi, setidaknya ia punya waktu tiga jam untuk tidur.

"Semoga saja hubungan mereka baik - baik saja." gumam Kris.

.

.

.

Sekarang, Baekhyun tengah ada di dalam kelasnya ia tengah melamun sembari mendengarkan lagu saat ia ada di ruang musik dengan Chanyeol saat itu , goodbye summer.

Baekhyun memutar lagu itu berkali - kali sembari memandang pintu dengan tatapan kosong, berharap Chanyeol akan datang lalu menghampirinya dan memeluknya, atau pun akan bercanda dengan Baekhyun, apa lagi sekarang ia merasa hanya ada bangku kosong di sebelahnya, Kyungsoo? Jangan tanya, yeoja bermata bulat itu tidak mau rahasia Baekhyun terbongkar lagi .

Dan namja itu datang, ia langsung mendekati Baekhyun dengan tatapan dingin nan angkuh andalannya. Baekhyun pikir Chanyeol akan mendekat ke arahnya, tapi itu salah, Chanyeol menuju bangku belakang sendiri tempat seorang yeoja bermata rusa yang di bingkai kacamata besar yang membuatnya terkesan imut. Dan juga rambut cokelat madunya yang dibiarkan terurai.

"Luhan-ssi, aku ingin kau duduk disebelah Hyun Jae-ssi , aku duduk disini."

"Tapi Chanyeol-ssi-"

"Kumohon." pinta Chanyeol , dan akhirnya Luhan -nama yeoja itu- mengangguk kecil dan menghampiri Baekhyun, pundak yeoja itu bergetar hebat, tapi tidak ada yang menyadarinya. Luhan pun menepuk pundak Baekhyun dengan sangat lembut, dan itu cukup membuat Baekhyun terlonjak kaget.

"kau baik - baik saja?"

"Cukup baik, hanya ada sedikit masalah."

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya takut.

"Kau ada masalah dengan Chanyeol-ssi?"

Baekhyun mengrenyitkan dahinya bingung, apa Luhan sebegitu tahunya?

"Yeah." jawab Baekhyun singkat.

Luhan pun mengangguk kecil. Lalu kembali memfokuskan dirinya ke pelajaran, guru mereka baru saja datang dan langsung menjelaskan materi pelajaran yang akan digunakan di ujian nanti, matematika.

Ukh , Baekhyun terus - terusan terpikir saat ia belajar bersama dengan Chanyeol, itu pun belum lama terjadi, dan sekarang? Baekhyun ďan Chanyeol sudah tidak saling menyapa, melihat saja tidak, padahal susah ada di depan mata. Aneh. Tapi Baekhyun memang menyadari ini salahnya, ia ingin sekali meminta maaf kepada Chanyeol, tapi sudah dipastikan Chanyeol tidak akan memaafkannya , kesalahan itu pasti membuat Chanyeol kecewa dan menghilangkan perasaannya terhadapnya, dan sekarang Baekhyun kembali merutuki dirinya.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun-ah?" panggil Kris, Baekhyun pun mendongakkan kepalanya, matanya yang memerah dan berair sekarang sedikit berbinar.

"Bogoshipeo..." Baekhyun memeluk Kris erat, namja jangkung itu pun membalas pelukan Baekhyun tak kalah erat.

Baekhyun tidak peduli apapun kali ini, ia mebutuhkan sandaran untuknya, ia terlalu banyak berpikir tentang Chanyeol dan sepertinya Kris tidak terlalu buruk, lagi pula hubungan mereka baik - baik saja, toh dulunya mereka pernah saling membahagiakan, untuk apa bermusuhan.

"Kau ada masalah dengan Chanyeol?" tanya Kris sembari menyodorkan sapu tangan berwarna biru tua ke arah Baekhyun.

"Kalau aku tidak bermusuhan, Kau tidak akan mengetahui siapa aku sebenarnya." jawab Baekhyun, lalu terkekeh pahit.

"Hmm, kau benar, si idiot itu memang menceritakan semuanya padaku, dengan emosi yang- ukh, Chanyeol memang sangat sensitif jika membahas tentang yeoja."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, dan kalau kau mau tau, tangannya berdarah - darah karena kemarin ia meninju tembok dengan cukup keras, dan sepertinya tembok kamarku sedikit retak."

"Astaga, ini pasti karenaku." nada Baekhyun terdengar bergetar, Kris pun terkekeh.

"Sudahlah, Chanyeol memang childlish, sekarang lebih baik kau ke ruang kesehatan, Chanyeol sepertinya kesusahan membalut lukanya sendiri." pinta Kris lalu meninggalkan Baekhyun yang mematung di bangku taman belakang sekolah.

.

.

.

Baekhyun sekarang tengah berada di depan ruang kesehatan, ia bisa melihat Chanyeol yang menghela nafasnya karena ia kesusahan melilitkan perbannya dengan satu tangan.

Baekhyun tengah mengalami konflik batin sekarang, ia ingin masuk, tapi ia takut Chanyeol mengusirnya, ia ingin pergi dari sana, tapi ia tidak bisa membiarkan Chanyeol kesusahan seperti itu, Baekhyun pun membuka pintu itu dengan tangan bergetar, ia tau tadi Chanyeol meliriknya sekilas, lalu fokus ke kasa yang melilit acak - acakan di tangannya.

Setelah mengambil obat merah yang ada di kotak obat, Baekhyun mendudukan tubuhnya di sebelah Chanyeol, tapi namja itu memberikan tatapan dingin nan datarnya ke arah Baekhyun, tapi itu di balas senyuman manis dengan Baekhyun.

"Kali ini jangan menolakku, aku mohon, biarkan aku."

Chanyeol hanya diam ketika Baekhyun melepas lilitan kasa di tangannya, Chanyeol bisa merasakan jari - jari Baekhyun yang membenarkan perbannya dengan hati - hati dan penuh kasih sayang, setelah perban itu lepas , Baekhyun meletakan kapas baru dengan obat merah di tangan Chanyeol, lalu kembali melilit tangan Chanyeol dengan perban tadi.

"Nah, sudah benar, kau boleh pergi sekarang."

"Hmm." gumam Chanyeol, lalu berdiri membelakangi Baekhyun dan hendak berdiri, tapi Baekhyun langsung memeluknya dari belakang.

"Mianhae, Nado saranghae..." bisik Baekhyun dengan nada bergetar.

Chanyeol pun terdiam, Baekhyun membalas pernyataan cintanya tempo hari, itu artinya Baehyun juga mencintainya? Jadi Chanyeol juga merasa bersalah disini, ia benar - benar membuat Baekhyun semakin terpuruk dengan tau semua dari Kris, tentang masa lalu Baekhyun yang seharusnya di lewatkan oleh candaan, liburan dengan orangtua, tapi, yeoja itu malah melewati masa kecilnya dengan kamar, piano, belajar, homeschooling, cacian dari orangtuanya ketika ia sakit - sakitan dan masih banyak hal yang lebih buruk dari itu.

Chanyeol berpikir itu lebih buruk dari masa kecilnya, orang tua dan kakak perempuannya meninggal karena menyelamatkannya, itu artinya mereka masih menyayanginya. Lagipula sekarang Chanyeol memliki keluarga Jung yang merawat dan mencintainya seperti keluarganya dulu. Sedangkan orang tua Baekhyun? Chanyeol bahkan berpikir mungkin orangtua Baekhyun mungkin bukan manusia.

Namja tinggi itu sangat ingin memeluk Baekhyun balik, merasakan tubuh hangat Baekhyun di dekapannya, isakan - isakan kecil yang membuat nya panik, senyum manis yang ia lontarkan setelah menangis, bukan tatapan kecewa dan pedih seperti sekarang.

Isakan Baekhyun semakin hebat, Chanyeol bisa merasakan punggungnya basah sekarang, ia benar - benar ingin membalas pelukan Baekhyun,membiarkan Baekhyun menangis terisak di dadanya, membisikan kata - kata penenang agar yeoja itu terdiam. Jujur saja, isakan Baekhyun ini membuat hatinya terkoyak.

Grepp!

Chanyeol pun memeluk Baekhyun sangat erat, membiarkan Baekhyun menangis di dadanya, ia juga mengecupi puncak kepala Baekhyun agar yeoja itu agak tenang, tapi yang ada Baekhyun malah semakin terisak hebat.

"A-aku benar - benar minta maaf yeol..."

"Berhentilah menangis, biarkan aku sendiri Baek, kumohon."

Baekhyun mendongak, lalu menatap wajah Chanyeol yang perlahan mendekat ke arah wajahnya, Baekhyun pun refleks memejamkan matanya, sampai akhirnya bibir Chanyeol mendarat tepat di bibir tipisnya.

Chu~

Chanyeol melumat lembut bibir cherry nan tipis milik Baekhyun, sedangkan Baekhyun yang awalnya terkejut mulai terbuai dengan ciuman Chanyeol, ia pun mulai membalas ciuman Chanyeol, tapi tidak selihai Chanyeol. Bahkan, tangan yeoja mungil itu sekarang ada di leher Chanyeol.

"Berikan aku waktu oke? Aku mencintaimu." bisik Chanyeol yang membuat pipi Baekhyun merona.

"Eumm, ya. nado saranghae." jawab Baekhyun, sedangkan Chanyeol langsung terkekeh menanggapi Baekhyun yang tengah berblushing ria.

'Maafkan aku eomma, aku tidak akan bertunangan dengan Krystal, aku sudah menemukan penggantinya.'

.

.

.

Tbc XD

Note : Hallooo~ saya kambek :", maaf kalo cerita ini kependekan, abis ini tadi ngebuatnya cuma sebentar, trus lama ya ini apdetnya? Habis, paketan ini kagak wajar weh, ya masa browser sama chrome pada gabisa jalan? Jadi sini minta maaf ya :"

Okelah, nanti author walaupun ada ujian gak bakal hiatus, buat apa coba? Lagian saya selama sekolah itu gapernah buka buku di rumah, cuma belajar disekolah. :v

Last, Review please?


End file.
